Quand le blé est doré
by Valadilen
Summary: Avriel, un enquêteur Thalmor, est abandonné par les siens et survit de justesse à l'attaque d'Helgen. Il doit la vit à Erika, une nordique robuste qui croit aux secondes chances. Mais entre les dragons, la guerre civile et la recherche d'une vie un peu près normale, leur nouvelle amitié sera mise à rude épreuve.
1. Et tout commença à Helgen

L'air glacé ne changeait rien à la chaleur cuisante du soleil d'après-midi, et des flammes infernales du dragon. La bête était venue, avait tout détruit puis était repartie. Seuls les Dieux savaient où elle était maintenant. Avriel, lui, savait qu'elle était loin et qu'il était vivant. A genoux au milieu des cadavres calcinés une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit : _le blé est doré_. Il essaya de se lever, mais les Impériaux lui avaient cassé les genoux pendant l'embuscade. Alors, malgré ses épaules et ses coudes déboités, malgré des mains en miette, malgré les flèches, les entaillent et les brûlures, Avriel rampa vers la porte la plus proche. Le Dragon avait tout détruit : les remparts brûlaient encore.

Le Haut-elfe n'avait pas d'espoir particulier. Il sortait d'Helgen, mais il savait qu'il n'ira pas loin dans son état. Au milieu de nul-part, loin de chez lui, il avait plus de chance de tomber sur des loups ou un tigre que sur des visages amicaux. Les siens l'avaient abandonné et Skyrim sera sa tombe.

« Regardez ! »

Avriel avait entendu ce mot alors qu'il s'adossait péniblement contre le mur d'enceinte du village. Alors que ses yeux ne montraient qu'un paysage en flou artistique, une silhouette apparue devant lui. Une femme, cheveux foncés, peau pâle. Elle avait un accent. Son ami, habillé en bleu, en avait aussi un.

« C'est un Thalmor ! Egorgez-le et allons-nous-en ! » Lâcha-t-il.

« Plutôt crever ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Les elfes l'ont trahi, il allait mourir après moi et dans son état il n'ira pas loin seul. »

Avriel sentit la douleur lentement s'évaporer. Il reconnut un sortilège basique de soin. Le brouillard disparu un peu. Puis la femme lui remis les articulations en place à la force de ses bras : l'elfe lâcha un râle. Sa tête tourna. Il sentit le sol voler et virevolter. Un bras s'enroula autour de son cou et il senti son visage être presser contre l'épaule de quelqu'un. La sensation de rebondit suggérait que c'était la femme.

« Il perd connaissance. Aidez-moi… ! »

Quand l'elfe retrouva ses esprits, ses pieds dépassait d'un lit. Quand on mesure deux mètres dix, ce genre de chose était loin d'être inhabituel. Le plafond était en bois : d'épais troncs d'arbre et des poutres soutenaient un toit de chaume. Il entendait de crépitement d'un feu de bois et il y avait un parfum de poisson cuit avec des herbes. Les peaux du lit étaient douces. Il avait mal, mais pas autant qu'avant. Quand est-ce que c'était, ce « avant » ? Avriel essaya de se lever. Mais son corps protesta furieusement, alors il laissa sa tête retombée sur un oreiller de fortune fait de tissu et de laine. Il entendit quelque chose tombé sur le plancher en bois, puis cavaler vers une porte. Un enfant. Au son de sa voix, une fille. D'autres pas. Avriel ne se sentait pas en danger, mais il se concentra un instant pour sentir sa magie. Elle était à nouveau là. Ses mains étaient raides mais capables de générer de l'énergie, si besoin.

« Je ne suis pas que cela soit… »

« Hadvar, tu peux rester dehors si cela te gène mais moi j'y vais. »

Avriel reconnu la voix. C'était celle de la femme qui l'avait aidé. Elle marcha avec énergie et s'assit sur le tabouret à côté du lit avec détermination.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Avriel ouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers elle.

La femme était une nordique de grande taille, avec des bras fort. Elle devait avoir environ trente-cinq ans. Elle avait retenu ses cheveux sombre en queue de cheval pour faciliter son activité, mais Avriel avait l'impression qu'elle les portait habituellement sur les épaules, avec seulement quelques tresses de part et d'autre de son visage. Les couleurs sur son visage et des gouttelettes de sueurs sur son front, ainsi que sa tenue de travail et l'odeur de sciure de bois suggéraient qu'elle revenait tout juste d'un moulin à bois. Les cicatrices sur son visage et ses bras indiquaient qu'elle n'a jamais vécu dans le calme.

« Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi. » Dit-elle. « Nous étions dans la même charrette quand les Impériaux nous ont capturé. Quand le Dragon est parti, je suis sortie de ma cachette pour voir s'il y avait des survivants. Je vous ai trouvé puis amené ici. Vous êtes à Rivebois. »

Avriel détourna les yeux pour regarder autour de lui encore une fois. Rivebois. Dans son esprit, une carte du continent se dessina. Rivebois était un village de Skyrim, situé entre deux montagnes, sur les berges d'une rivière et dans l'ombre d'un tertre. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds jusqu'à présent.

« Je me sens lourd… » Grommela-t-il.

« C'est les effets secondaires de mon sortilège de soin. Il est basique et je ne suis pas très douée… Navrée. » Expliqua la femme. « Je vais inspectez vos blessures, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Avriel ne répondit rien, alors elle souleva délicatement les bandages. Elle commenta qu'il guérissait vite, même sans le sortilège. Elle ajouta qu'il avait été inconscient pendant une semaine, et qu'ils étaient chez le forgeron. Quand elle avait trouvé le haut-elfe, l'homme qui avait fuit avec elle refusa d'aider un Thalmor, alors il l'abandonna. Elle avait dû le porter seule, jusqu'ici.

« Je suis une forte et solide ! » S'exclama-t-elle dans son explication. « Mais vous êtes plus grand et plus lourd que vous en avez l'air. »

Avriel esquissa un sourire. Les autres espèces de Tamriel avait toujours semblé faire une fixette sur la taille des haut-elfes. Dans son monologue à grande vitesse, la femme avait oublié de dire son nom. Quand Avriel trouva l'énergie de se redresser et de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, elle se tut, réalisant que même assit, il était plus grand qu'elle.

« Votre nom ? » Grommela-t-il, sa voix rauque et sa bouche en coton.

« Erika. Vous ? »

« Avriel. Enchanté. »

Erika sembla surprise par ce dernier mot et n'hésita pas une seule seconde à lui faire remarquer.

« Depuis quand les Thalmors sont polis ? »

Avriel eut un rire nerveux. Le premier sourire depuis des années. Il eut la sensation que son visage se craquela. Son cœur se souleva, mais il n'était pas malade. Il était soulagé. Rassuré. Apaisé…


	2. L'agent Thalmor

Avriel fut de nouveau sur pieds trois jours après son réveil. Tous ceux qui avait entendu le récit d'Helgen –c'est-à-dire tous les habitants de Rivebois—le surveillaient étroitement. Même les sympathisants de l'Empire n'avaient que très peu confiance envers les Hauts-Elfes nés, élevés et employés par le Domaine Aldmeri. Tous les villageois avaient d'ailleurs dit, d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'Avriel ressemblait à un Thalmor. A quoi ressemble un Thalmor ? Là est une question pour les âges à venir. Cependant, l'elfe comprenait ce qu'entendaient les villageois. Il était grand, même pour les gens de son espèce. La pureté de son sang lui donnait une peau pâle, des cheveux presque blancs, des yeux dorés. Il se tenait droit, la tête haute. Avriel regardait autour de lui avec une attention particulière : il était attentif à tout, ou du moins il essayait de l'air. Une embrouille, une attaque, un sortilège, une intention quelconque, un indice, des détails croustillants… « Aucun savoir n'est mauvais » était l'une des devises des enquêteurs Thalmors. Quand il était encore en service, Avriel récoltait toutes les informations qu'un Justicar pouvait avoir besoin : observation, lecture, recherche, témoignages, espionnage, interception de courrier, interrogation, torture… Toutes les manières étaient bonnes, aucunes informations n'étaient mauvaises. Juger une personne, une religion, un peuple ou un savoir, c'était aux Justicars de le faire. Bref, le fait était qu'Avriel avait gravé sur son visage les marques de sa profession… Son ancienne profession, en tout cas.

Il eut la confirmation que les siens l'avaient bel et bien condamné à mort le jour suivant son réveil. Il était assis sur le bord de la rivière quand il entendit des chevaux entré dans le village. Les voyageurs demandèrent à Alvor, qui travaillait à la forge, s'il n'avait pas vu un fugitif passer dans le village après l'attaque à Helgen. Leurs voix autoritaires et leur accent trahir leur origine : le Domaine Aldmeri. Ils lui firent une description très précise d'Avriel. Mais Alvor aimait son neveu, qui aimait Erika, qui tenait à la vie d'Avriel. Alors le forgeron répondit qu'il n'avait vu personne répondant à ces critères. Aussitôt, Avriel leva ses mains encore traumatisées par les blessures et disparu de la vue de chacun. Il observa les cheveux partir vers Blancherive. Quand l'elfe réapparu et marcha vers la forge, Alvor lui dit qu'il avait entendu les Thalmors venir à la conclusion que l'un des corps calcinés d'Helgen devait être le fugitif.

Avriel était donc mort. Aux yeux du Domaine en tout cas.

« Qu'avez-vous fait pour que les vôtre vous veuillent mort ? » Demanda Alvor.

Avriel s'assit sur les marches de la forge, s'adossa contre la rambarde puis observa les flancs de la montagne.

« Mieux vaut ne pas savoir. » Dit-il simplement.

Il avait alors fermé les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, quelqu'un avait déposé une couverture sur ses longues jambes et il faisait nuit. L'elfe rentra dans la maison. La fille et la femme d'Alvor étaient déjà endormies mais Erika, Hadvar et le forgeron discutaient à la table avec de la bière.

« Prenez un verre avec nous. » Dit Erika.

Le ton de sa voix était grave et inquiet, alors Avriel pris place et leva son verre avec eux.

« Nous parlions d'Helgen. » Continua-t-elle. « Nous avons prévenu le Jarl de Blancherive et il a envoyé quelques hommes pour nous aider à défendre le village. Mais le problème est toujours là : il y a un dragon dans Skyrim. Vivant et visiblement en colère. »

« Le Général Tu… » Commença Hadvar.

« A condamner moi et notre ami à mort sans se poser de questions. » Coupa Erika. « On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Je préfère me tourner vers quelqu'un qui n'est pas impliquer dans cette stupide guerre civile. »

« Balgruuf ? »

« Le Jarl de Blancherive, oui. Il m'a proposé une mission, pour aider son mage à étudier la question des dragons. Je dois aller chercher une tablette, dans le tertre au-dessus du village. Cette pierre semble parler des Dragon ou en tout cas de l'emplacement de leur tombe. »

Avriel écouta Erika avec attention, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi elle lui faisait confiance avec ce genre d'information. Bien que les Thalmor aient les Impériaux à leur botte, ils n'avaient qu'un seul objectif : leur propre intérêt. Peut-être que cette femme nordique l'aidait et lui faisait confiance parce qu'Avriel était à présent un orphelin. Mais peut-être aussi qu'elle était stupide.

Hadvar n'avait aucune intention d'aider Erika dans cette quête mais il prévoyait déjà les ressources dont elle aurait besoin pour une mission aussi dangereuse. Il lui parlait aussi de faire attention à tous les dangers des tertres : draugrs, pièges, effondrement… A cela, Alvor ajouta qu'il avait entendu des chasseurs se plaindre que des bandits s'étaient installés là-haut. Ils planifièrent tout, car Erika voulait partir dès que possible. Une fois les bases de la mission établies, la nordique se tourna vers Avriel qui écoutait en silence.

« Les tertres ont aussi de la magie. Moi, je n'y connais rien mais vous en connaissez un rayon. Je le sais. Vous étiez Thalmor, mais je vous ai vu vous vous battre. Vos sortilèges sont puissants. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider ? »

Avriel l'observa en silence un bref instant. Il se remettait doucement des violentes blessures subit à Helgen : mais était-il capable de se battre ? était-ce vraiment pertinent de se poser la question : il n'avait rien, il n'était rien. S'il meurt, il ne manquera à personne. Et sa curiosité était plutôt forte. Pendant son bref séjour ici, en Skyrim, l'elfe n'avait pas eut l'occasion de s'aventurer dans l'un des tertres qui parsemaient le paysage. De plus, cette tablette pouvait aider à mieux comprendre les étranges évènements récents. Deux raisons de quitter Rivebois. La troisième serait qu'être présenté au mage de Blancherive pourrait éventuellement lui ouvrit quelques voies pour le futur proche comme lointain, car Avriel ne se voyait pas passer le restant de ses jours ici.

« D'accord. »

Le lendemain, l'elfe répara ses vêtements avec un sortilège. Porter l'uniforme des Thalmor était dangereux, mais les tissus étaient enchantés et les vêtements en question étaient les seuls qu'il pouvait porter.

Le duo se mit en route aussitôt que les armures étaient mises. Il était environ une heure du matin, une heure où les bandits seraient moins attentifs. Mais avant d'arrivé à eux, il fallait marcher. La longue pente à gravir était plus pénible qu'Avriel ne l'avait imaginé : Helgen se faisait sentir.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? » Demanda Avriel, quelques minutes après être sorti du village.

« Bien sûr ! »

« Pourquoi tenez-vous autant à ma vie ? D'abord vous me sauvé du village en ruine, puis de votre compagnon Sombrage. Vous me soignez puis me cachez. Pourquoi ? »

« Pendant l'embuscade, je vous ai vu vous battre. Vous aviez aidé l'Empire à capturer Ulfric. Puis l'Empire vous brise les genoux, écrase les pieds avec des maillet, réduit vos mains en bouilli et essaie de vous arracher les bras. Vous avez été battu et torturer avec une violence que je n'avais encore jamais vu… Et vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir. Vous ne vous y attendez pas. Vous avez été trahit. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait pour mériter cela. Vous êtes loin de chez vous, et n'avez plus aucun ami. Je pense que nul ne doit mourir seul sur une terre inconnue. »

« Vous voulez être mon amie ? »

« Ou vous montrez des opportunités de vous en faire, de recommencer à zéro. »

« Partisane de la seconde chance. » Sourit Avriel.

Erika tourna son regard vers lui en souriant, légèrement embarrassé.

« Et pas qu'un peu. » Répondit-elle. « Nous arrivons ! »

Il y avait une tour avec plusieurs bandits qui montaient la garde. Erika et Avriel se cachèrent derrière un rocher pour observer l'ennemi.

« Je vois deux gardes. »

« Trois. » Corrigea Avriel. « Il y en a un en haut. »

Les bandits ne semblaient pas particulièrement coriaces, mais le duo n'était pas non-plus au mieux. En plus des conditions physique d'Avriel, Erika n'était pas équipée pour des combats longs et nombreux : son armure lourde en fer et son marteau de guerre faisaient d'elle une cible de choix : résistante mais lente. Avriel avait déjà lister une cinquantaine de manière de la tuer en seulement deux mouvements. A coup sûr les bandits auront un coup de chance.

L'elfe pointa alors le côté. La neige et les rochers rendaient l'escalade du muret naturel difficile, mais Avriel était grand et Erika était forte. Elle suivit du regard la direction qu'il lui montrait, puis sourit. Elle se glissa vers le mur, colla son dos contre la paroi glacée et se prépara à donner de l'élan à son partenaire. Avriel couru, pris appuis et sauta. Erika fut surprise par l'agilité de l'elfe, mais surtout sa légèreté. Quand il l'aida à monter, elle ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

« Un corps inconscient est plus lourd. » Commenta-t-il. « Et j'ai trente-six ans d'expériences de terrains. »

« Sur combien d'années exactement ? »

« Trente-six. »

Erika eu un moment de réflexion puis pâlit avant de suivre Avriel. Cette marche-là fut rapidement frustrante, pour les deux. Avriel marchait sur la neige, de ce fait était plus rapide. Mais Erika s'enfonçait dans la neige à chaque pas, de ce fait était particulièrement lentement. Ainsi, l'un espérait que l'autre accélère le rythme tandis que l'autre enviait la condition physique naturelle de l'un. Ils arrivèrent finalement aux marchent du temple. Ils décidèrent de contourner l'obstacle que représentait les bandits, notamment en longeant l'un des murs et se glissant près de la porte. Mais en l'ouvrant, ils alertèrent tout le monde. Une flèche siffla à quelques centimètres du visage d'Erika. Avriel leva la main et un bouclier s'étendit entre eux et les ennemis. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, Erika bloqua la porte, mais Avriel projeta son bouclier magique contre deux autre assaillant, qui venaient de l'intérieur du Tertre. Armé de son poignard, il égorgea les bandits après quelques échanges de coups.

« Ça va ? » S'inquiéta Erika quand elle eut fini de barricader la porte.

« La nuit va être longue. » Grommela Avriel, se tenant les côtes que l'un des bandits avait frapper avec force. « Mais le blé est doré. »


	3. Erika l'Impatiente

Ils inspectèrent les alentours du camp que les bandits avaient fait. Avriel n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qui les avait poussés à vouloir venir ici. Le duo était là pour la pierre des dragons, mais les bandits ? Les tertres avaient certes des trésors oubliés, mais le danger était trop important pour quelques pièces et gemmes. Mais ses questions furent mises de côté rapidement quand il remarqua qu'Erika était déjà en train de partir. Cette femme était courageuse, mais n'avait pas beaucoup de patience. Il la rattrapa en quelques enjambées.

« Ne partez pas comme ça. » Dit-il. « Nous devons rester ensemble. »

« Un Thalmor peut se débrouiller, non ? »

« Un Thalmor blessé : non. Une nordique impatiente : encore moins. »

Erika le toisa du regard, profondément choquée. Quand Avriel lui rappela que c'était elle qui l'avait invité à venir, elle se garda bien de faire des commentaires.

Ils laissèrent un bandit se faire piéger. Ces fléchettes empoisonnées étaient très efficaces. Le chemin étroit laissait peu d'espace pour se défendre quand le duo était attaqué. Erika marchait donc devant tandis qu'Avriel surveillaient leurs arrières. La réponse à ses questions vint plus tôt que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

« Vous entendez ça ? » Demanda soudainement Erika.

Le duo avait bien avancé dans la tombe, jusqu'ici sans trop de difficulté. Mais plus ils avançaient et plus Avriel remarquait qu'il y avait des toiles d'araignées… Le genre de créature que l'on ne peu pas écraser sous sa botte. Les toiles devinrent si nombreuses et si concentrées qu'elles bloquèrent, au bout d'un moment, l'accès. Erika venait de donner un coup de marteau de guerre dans un coffre caché parmi les fils argenté, quand elle avait entendu le bruit.

Avriel ferma les yeux pour écouter. Ses oreilles se dressèrent quand il entendit une voix. Un homme, avec un petit accent. Il avait l'air désespéré et terrifié. Il appelait à l'aide, de l'autre côté de la paroi faire de toile d'araignée. L'elfe était près à la brûlée quand Erika l'arrêt d'un geste.

« Garde tes sorts, je crois que nous allons en avoir besoin. » Dit-elle gravement.

Elle poussa gentiment Avriel sur le côté. Souleva son marteau de guerre avec une facilité déconcertante puis l'abattit sur la toile. Elle recommença une deuxième fois. Puis une troisième. A la quatrième, la voie était finalement libre.

Le duo entra. L'homme était un dumner, empêtré dans une toile finement tissée. Il cria, horrifié, en regardant le plafond. Une gigantesque araignée tomba alors d'un puis au plafond. Erika hurla de terreur, mais Avriel était près. Il gronda une incantation, tournoyant ses mains pour former une boule invisible, qui s'enflamma. Elle grossit et grossit, et grossit encore. Quand l'araignée lança son attaque, l'elfe lâcha son sortilège. La boule de feu fusa pour s'écraser sur la créature. Celle-ci s'enflamma en quelques secondes. Ses cris perçants ne furent pas suffisants pour déconcentrer Avriel qui incanta une hache de guerre dans sa main. Il courut, glissa sur le sol et planta l'arme conjurée dans le corps de la bête. Ainsi en flamme et éventrée, la créature s'effondra quelques secondes après que l'elfe roula loin d'elle.

L'arme disparue. Avriel épousseta son uniforme. Il eut le réflexe de vouloir recoiffer ses cheveux, mais ils avaient été coupés à Helgen. Il sortit sa dague pour regarder son reflet. Sa nuque avait été dégagé pour que la hache puisse lui couper la tête sans problème. Mais les mèches de devant étaient encore longues. Il remarqua aussi qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde, depuis son réveille, à se raser. Il rangea sa dague pour voir Erika rasé les murs, se tenant le plus loin possible du cadavre de l'araignée.

« Elle est morte. » Dit Avriel.

« On ne sait jamais ! »

« Vous avez peur des araignées ? »

« Pas vous ? »

Avriel leva un sourcil. Non. Il n'avait pas peur des araignées. Le dragon d'Helgen était, en réalité la première chose qui lui avait fait peur depuis bien longtemps. Tandis qu'il essayait de e souvenir de moment où il avait été effrayé dans le passé, Erika questionna le dumner. Celui-ci avait une clef, une griffe de dragon qui ouvre une porte fortifiée dans ce tombeau. Il promit une part du butin mais Avriel reconnu le son des mensonges dans sa voix. Quand il s'approcha, le dumner pu voir avec plus de clarté avec qui il discutait. En reconnaissant l'uniforme des Thalmors, il se mit à pâlir… ce qui, pour un être avec une peau si foncé, était plutôt effrayant. Le haut-elfe sorti sa dague et posa la lame contre la délicate peau du cou du prisonnier.

« Je connais mille et une manière de faire souffrir quelqu'un. » Dit-il avec un calme déconcertant. « J'ai passé une très mauvaise semaine, alors quand j'entend quelqu'un mentir à la fasse de ma partenaire, cela ne me met pas dans la meilleure des humeurs. Donc tu as le choix. On te relâche, tu nous trahis et je te le fais regretter. Ou bien, one te relâche, tu nous guide au travers de cette tombe et je ne t'achève pas après t'avoir fait avaler tes propres yeux. »

Le dumner était à présent blanc comme un linge.

« Tous ce que nous voulons est une tablette qui, d'après nos sources, se trouve dans la chambre principale de ce tertre. Tu nous emmène là-bas, tu gardes le trésor mais nous prenons la tablette. » Continua Avriel. « Avons-nous un accord. »

« Ab-Absolument. »

D'un geste rapide et précis, Avriel coupa les toiles qui retenait le Dumner prisonnier. Erika avait écouté en silence. Elle avait un regard dur. Alors que l'elfe noir les emmenait dans le reste du tombeau, elle s'approcha de son partenaire. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

« Vous saviez que les Thalmors ont leurs méthodes. J'ai été un des leurs toute ma vie. N'essayez pas d'avoir l'air surprise et n'ose pas me juger. »

« Comment avez-vous su qu'il mentait ? » Demanda-t-elle simplement.

« L'expérience. »

L'expérience. Avriel n'avait que ça. Il ne savait pas le métier de forgeron, de fermier ou de tanneur. Il n'était même pas un soldat, pas vraiment. Il était un inquisiteur, un espion, un enquêteur, un assassin. Il connaissait bien le genre humain, argonien, khajiit et elfique. Il connaissait bien les corps et les esprits. Pas besoin de magie ni d'outils de tortures pour briser quelqu'un, car, comme le disait son instructeur : _nous sommes bien plus fragiles que nous le pensons._ Cependant Avriel n'était pas près à l'avouer à Erika.

Le dumner fit un sans-faute jusqu'à c qu'il réveille un draugr dans l'une des dernières salles. Le groupe avait déjà combattu et Erika commençait à s'essouffler. Avriel, quant à lui, n'arrivait plus à se concentrer suffisamment pour maintenir des sortilèges solides et réguliers. En remarquant cela, the dumner pensa qu'il avait l'avantage. Tandis que le duo se défendait contre un draugr particulièrement résistant, l'elfe noir pris la fuite. Erika se mit immédiatement en colère. Elle abattit son marteau de guerre une dernière fois sur le draugr, avec toute la puissance qui lui restait. La créature tomba en poussière et Erika s'élança à la poursuite du dumner. Avriel essaya de la retenir : dans son impatience et sa rage, elle pouvait tomber dans un piège. Mais l'ancien thalmor pu à peine suivre le rhythme car son corps n'en pouvait plus. Helgen et ce tertre, c'était trop et trop tôt. Néanmoins il continua, essayant d'être aussi rapide qu'il le pouvait.

Il arriva dans un long et large couloir. Des histoires étaient gravées aux murs et une porte circulaire marquait la fin du voyage. Contre la paroi, le crâne défoncé du dumner faisait une mosaïque sur la pierre. Erika était assise près du cadavre, encore furieuse. Cependant elle essayait de se calmer.

« Il avait promis. » Grommela-t-elle. « Je déteste ceux qui ne tiennent pas leurs promesses. »

Avriel nota cette précieuse information dans un coin de sa tête. S'il devait être l'ami de cette nordique, il était préférable de garder ses faveurs : même épuisée et blessée, elle avait rattrapé un elfe et lui avait ouvert le crâne comme on casse un oeuf.

« Je ne sais pas comment ouvrir la porte ! » Grogna-t-elle.

Avriel lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle reste assise, qu'elle se repose et se calme. Il inspecta la porte. Quatre cercles : trois avec des symboles et un quatrième, central, avec des marques. Le Dumner avait parler d'une griffe pour ouvrir le tombeau. L'ancien Thalmor chercha le cadavre. Il trouva un journal, des pièces d'or mais surtout un objet en or massif à la forme reconnaissable. Jamais l'elfe ne pourrait oublier la forme des griffes d'un dragon. Il inspecta l'objet, les griffes, les doigts, la… la paume. Les symboles. Ours… Papillon… Chouette. Avriel essaya de placé les symboles de la porte dans le même ordre. Il ne se passa rien. Alors il essaya de mettre la griffe dans la serrure. Dans un grondement sourd, les mécanismes s'enclenchèrent et la porte s'ouvrit. Erika sursauta, bondit sur ses pieds.

Tous deux étaient extrêmement curieux de ce que cette grotte pouvait cacher. Toutefois ils craignaient d'entrer. Et s'il y avait encore des draugrs ? Avriel et Erika décidèrent donc de se reposer. Dormir leur fit du bien manger aussi. Quand ils se sentir mieux, quelques heures plus tard, ils s'approchèrent de la dernière tombe, entourée par des cascades.

Le Thalmor inspecta les quelques meubles, tandis qu'Erika s'approchait d'u mur sur lequel étaient écrit d'étranges mots. Il ne remarqua l'étrange énergie envahir Erika. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui en parler. Le sarcophage craqua et s'ouvrit. Avriel s'écarta rapidement, Erika dégaina son arme. Elle s'élança et abattis son marteau sur le draugr. Celui-ci riposta avec son arme : ancienne, mais affutée et enchanté. Erika évita la lame, mais le manche effleura son épaule. Elle fut aussitôt envahie par des frissons. Avriel cracha rapidement une incantation. L'ennemi se figea, donnant le temps à Erika de s'écarter et de s'armé à nouveau. Avriel conjura un arc et cribla le draugr de flèche, tandis que la nordique abattit une fois de plus son marteau. L'adversaire se défendit et cria des mots qui firent trembler les murs. Mais il avait le désavantage d'être mort : il était lent et stupide. Avec leurs efforts combinés, le duo finit par avoir raison du draugr. Erika et Avriel s'affalèrent sur le sol, épuisés, blessés et traumatisés.

« A-t-il la pierre ? » Demanda Erika alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, allongée sur le sol.

Avriel se traina jusqu'au cadavre et extirpa d'une vieille sacoche, en plus de l'or, une épaisse pierre sur lequel des dessins étaient gravés. Il y avait des décorations en forme de dragon tout autour. L'elfe montra l'objet à Erika, qui eut un large sourire.


	4. Une carte en pierre

C'était une carte. Chaque point marquait l'emplacement d'un tertre où gisait un dragon. Pourquoi est-ce que le mage de Blancherive avait besoin de cela ? Avriel tourna la pierre dans ses mains encore et encore. A la lumière du feu de camp, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le monde était en train de changer. _Le blé est doré_. Peut-être que c'était lui qui changeait ? Peut-être était-ce les deux ? L'elfe était certains de ne plus être celui qu'il avait été depuis des années. C'était ce changement qui l'avait envoyé à Skyrim. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, ce changement était à l'origine de l'ordre de son exécution. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ses pieds qui portaient les bottes de l'uniforme des Thalmors. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Il était mort et les agents du Domaine connaissent tout ceux qui travaille pour le Conseil. S'il venait à en croiser, ils le reconnaîtraient immédiatement. Et alors ils le traqueraient comme un chien jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit sur une pique. Avriel regarda Erika qui dormait profondément. Elle s'était enroulée dans sa cape, tel un nouveau-né. Elle semblait apaisée : l'exploration du tertre avait été très difficile. L'elfe avait convenu de l'accompagner à Blancherive. Il ne voulait pas la récompense que le Jarl avait promis à Erika mais il voulait bien un moyen d'entré dans la ville. Pourquoi faire ? Cela, il ne le savait pas encore.

Avriel ouvrit son col et chercha son amulette. Kynareth était sa matrone, sa protectrice. Il avait toujours admiré cette déesse et, pendant un temps, avait considéré abandonné son entrainement d'agent pour dévouer sa vie au service de la Dame du Ciel. Mais ses instructeurs n'avaient pas vu les choses ainsi. L'elfe leva les yeux vers le ciel. La Dame portait sa robe de nuit parsemé de milliard d'étoiles. L'une des lunes devaient être sa couronne, l'autre son visage. Un brin de vent vint se faufiler dans les cheveux d'Avriel, qui considéra cela comme un signe. Il était sur la bonne voie.

Le duo repris le chemin après une longue nuit de repose. Ils croisèrent une vieille vielle nommée Anise, qui vivait seule non-loin de Rivebois. Puis ils eurent une brève discussion avec un apprenti cuisinier. Ils traversèrent la rivière pour donner des nouvelles à Alvor mais ne restèrent pas longtemps car ils voulaient apporter la pierre au mage le plus rapidement possible. Sur le chemin, ils tuèrent un loup et croisèrent des Impériaux. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient des écuries, ils virent un géant ravager une ferme. Il était entouré de guerriers qui l'attaquaient sans relâche. Les géants étaient de véritables problèmes parfois, et ils étaient difficile à tuer. Erika s'élança, mais n'arriva qu'après les dizaines de flèches conjurées par Avriel. En quelques minutes, le géant tomba, mort.

« Tu te défend bien. » Commenta l'une des guerrières.

Elle était grande, portait une vieille armure plutôt révélatrice. Il y avait quelque chose de sauvage dans ses yeux. Erika ne le vit pas, mais Avriel reconnu l'énergie monstrueuse des loup-garoups. Cette femme était une louve. Le Nordique avec elle, avec de long cheveux noirs et l'air stupide sur son visage, l'était aussi. La troisième guerrière, elle, ne l'était pas. La guerrière s'était adressée à Erika. Elle toisa Avriel du regard, mais ne sembla pas apprécié l'arc conjuré dans les mains de l'elfe.

« Tu as du potentiel. » Continua-t-elle à l'attention d'Erika. « Rends-toi à Jorrvaskr et parle à Kodlak Blancrin, si tu es intéressée de joindre les Compagnons. »

Elle ignora la présence d'Avriel et retourna vers la ville en compagnie des deux autres guerriers.

« Ils étaient impressionnant ! » S'exclama Erika quand ils furent à bonne distance.

Avriel savait que les deux loups l'avaient entendu, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il devait garder sa langue.

« Je vais définitivement considérer les rejoindre. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire ce que vous devez faire. » Dit alors Avriel. « Mais soyez prudente. »

« Quelque chose vous dérange ? » S'étonna la nordique.

« Oui. »

L'elfe ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet. Ils marchèrent vers la ville. C'était la première fois qu'Avriel entrait dans Blancherive. L'endroit était magnifique. Il y avait du vent et un ciel à perte de vu. Erika le guida vers le palais, au sommet du promontoire. Ils passèrent sous un arbre mourant. Erika pointa à bâtiment à leur droite et annonça qu'il s'agissait de Jorrvaskr. A gauche, il y avait le temple de Kynareth. Avriel se figea immédiatement. Ses yeux étudièrent la porte finement décorée, avec le sceau de la Déesse juste au-dessus de l'entré. Encore un signe. Mais Avriel ne s'attarda pas. Ils étaient sous le regard attentif de tous ceux qui croisaient leur chemin : gardes et habitants. Il portait, après tout, l'uniforme des Thalmors. Tandis qu'ils montaient les marches du palais du Jarl, les yeux de l'elfe croisèrent ceux de la guerrière qui était à l'entré de Jorrvaskr. Elle était accompagnée par l'autre guerrier, et un troisième, sans l'ombre d'un doute le frère de Stupide. Ce troisième guerrier avait l'air attentif, vif, intelligent. Il croisa le regard d'Avriel, le maintint quelques secondes, puis retourna à ses occupations. _Un autre loup-garou…_ Pensa Avriel.

Les gardes les laissèrent entrer. Le palais était aussi grand et beau à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Le bureau du mage était sur la droite. L'elfe suivit Erika, sous les regards inquisiteurs des gardes et des membres de la cours qui peuplait le Grand Hall en l'absence du Jarl.

Le mage était un Nordique d'âge mûr qui portait des robes de mage bleue. Avriel su qu'il était aussi intelligent que hautains, certains de sa supériorité. Le mage toisa Avriel sévèrement.

« Nous avons la pierre. » Dit simplement Erika.

Elle fit signe à Avriel, qui sortit l'objet de la sacoche à sa ceinture. Il la déposa sur le bureau de Farengar puis fit un pas sur le côté, légèrement en arrière. C'était une manière de dire qu'il se mettait en retrait, qu'il n'attendait rien en retour.

« Vous avez… recruté un Thalmor ? »

« Avriel est un ami. Il a accepté de m'aider à récupérer cette pierre. Il est aussi l'un des rare survivants d'Helgen. »

Aussitôt Farengar s'approcha d'Avriel et l'assomma de question. L'elfe regarda Erika qui eut un sourire gêné Farengar n'avait d'un amour dans sa vie : les dragons. Mais le mage fut interrompu par une dumner qui annonça, avec une certaine autorité, qu'un dragon attaquait la châtellerie. Elle invita Erika à la suivre, et marqua une pause en apercevant le haut-elfe.

« Je décline l'invitation. » Dit-il simplement à Erika. « Un seul dragon me suffit amplement. »

Elle hocha la tête, compatissante et suivit les autres. Avriel, lui, resta dans le bureau. Il inspecta discrètement la table d'enchantement, le laboratoire d'alchimie et les documents ouverts sur le bureau. Ce Farengar avait une admiration assez consternante pour les dragons. Malgré le peu de documentation sur le sujet, le nordique semblait avoir des connaissances plutôt vastes sur le sujet en tout cas il avait écrit deux volumes de notes concernant les lézard géants hurleurs de feu.

Avriel devait admettre qu'il était un peu déçu. Même s'il avait vu et subit la colère du dragon d'Helgen, il n'avait rien à apporter aux recherches de Farengar si ce n'était des débats méthodologiques redondants au monde universitaire. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Farengar revint. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, en silence. Ce fut le nordique qui parla en premier.

« Erika m'a dit que vous étiez à Helgen. »

« Oui. »

« Êtes-vous un Thalmor ? »

« Plus maintenant. »

« Pourquoi l'uniforme ? »

« Les Nordiques ne mesurent pas deux mètres. Je n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre sur le dos. »

Farengar hocha la tête, cherchant à dire quelque chose.

« Je vais prendre congé. » Finit par dire Avriel.

« Vous savez ce que vous allez faire maintenant que vous n'êtes plus Thalmor ? »

« Absolument pas. »

Et cela inquiétait Avriel plus qu'il n'oserait l'admettre.

« Quand Erika reviendra, si elle me cherche, dites-lui au je suis au temple de Kynareth. »

Sur ces mots, Avriel quitta le palais du Jarl.


	5. A mort!

Le Temple était calme malgré les malades et les blessés. Avriel entra en silence, balaya des yeux le lieu de culte, puis se dirigea avec l'autel. Il posa un genou devant l'effigie de la déesse et se plongea dans sa prière.

_Ma Dame, je me présente devant Toi. Cela fait longtemps, je Te prie de me pardonner._ Commença-t-il par penser. _Je suis seul et sans certitudes. Mort parmi les vivants…_

Ce qu'Avriel n'avait pas réalisé c'était que pendant qu'il priait, le mécontentement grandissait dans les rues de Blancherive. Tous n'avaient pas la curiosité de Farengar et certainement pas la bonté d'Erika.

Balgruuf attendait le retour d'Irileth avec la boule au ventre. Il avait confiance en elle, en ses hommes et en Erika qui avait prouvé plusieurs fois être capable de tout et de l'impossible. Cependant il les avait envoyés tuer un Dragon. Un _dragon_. Ou ils reviendront avec sa tête, ou se seront les leurs qui seront jeter à ses pieds. Balgruuf préférait de bien loin la première solution.

Ces alors que quelque chose le tira de ses réflexions. Depuis son trône, il vit les portes du Grand Hall s'ouvrir. Irileth ? Non. C'étaient des habitants de la ville. Parmi eux, il reconnut l'un des fils Grise-Toison, ainsi que le grand-père. Le Prêtre de Talos… Balgruuf eut un profond soupir. Si cette intervention impromptue était pour le convaincre de rejoindre Ulfric, le Jarl allait être d'une humeur particulièrement mauvaise.

« Vous nous avez vendu ! » Beugla le prêtre en pointant un long doigt maigre vers le Jarl.

Balgruuf haussa un sourcil. Son frère sortit immédiatement son arme, imité par les gardes.

« Vous avez laissez un Thalmor entré dans la ville ! »

Un sentiment de malaise tira Avriel de sa prière. Il éternua, puis, en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait le mettre dans cet état, regarda autour de lui. Il manquait un prêtre et les autres essayaient tant bien que mal d'avoir l'air normal. Mais leurs yeux les trahissaient. Ils observaient le Thalmor : sa présence les inquiétait. Quand quatre gardes et le Capitaine entrèrent dans le temple, Avriel sut que ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie.

« Elfe. Le Jarl demande à te voir. » Lâcha le Capitaine de la Garde.

Avriel termina sa prière, brûla un bâton d'encent, se leva et enfin, se tourna lentement vers les nordiques. Il les dominait tous d'une tête, ce qui ruina quelque peu l'effet de domination que le Capitaine cherchait à avoir. Pendant un moment les gardes furent extrêmement nerveux. Cependant Avriel n'avait aucune mauvaise intention. Il avait eu assez d'ennui pour le restant de ses jours : il était prêt à se reposer. Mais ça, personne ne le savait.

L'elfe se garda bien de faire des mouvements brusques alors qu'il se dirigeait –lentement—vers la porte. Dehors, il y avait d'autres garde. Les Compagnons de Jorrvaskr étaient tous de sortie. Alors qu'il gravissait les marches vers le Palais, Avriel passa en revue toutes les raisons de cette arrestation, ainsi que qui pouvait ce passé. Le Prêtre de Talos lui hurlait dessus depuis les portes du Grand Hall –son fanatisme poussait les gardes à le garder hors du Palais.

Le Jarl attendait, assit sur son trône. A ses côtés, il y avait son conseiller, Proventus Avenicci, et son frère, Hrongar. Ni Irileth, ni Erika, n'étaient encore revenue. Avriel s'arrêta une fois qu'il était devant le Jarl. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Balgruuf le Grand. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il aurait préféré que cette rencontre ait lieu dans de meilleur circonstance.

« L'Empire ne m'a pas informé que des Thalmors visiterai ma châtellerie. Et maintenant, mes sujets m'accusent de les avoir trahis. Parle. Vite. »

Avriel regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde le regardait. Si seulement Erika était là. Certes, l'elfe était à Skyrim depuis quelques semaines, mais la nature de son travail ne l'inclinait pas à mieux connaître la culture Nordique. Comment devait-il parler ? Que devait-il dire ou justement, ne pas dire ?

Avriel regarda autour de lui encore une fois. Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui le regardaient, l'écoutaient. Autant de gens capables de le vendre aux Thalmors. Non… Il ne pouvait pas parler en public sur son passé à moins de mentir. Mais mentir à un Jarl était dangereux, et compte-tenue de la situation, les choses pouvaient devenir très compliquée si le mensonge venait à être découvert. Avriel resta silencieux. La patience de Balgruuf s'affina de plus en plus – mais ce processus était bien plus lent que celui de Hrongar.

On menaça Avriel de tous les maux. Mais ce dernier ne desserra pas les dents. Il ne s'était pas imaginé finir dans une prison nordique, mais cela avait été l'une des nombreuses possibilités.

« Le Domaine Aldmeri à beaucoup de pouvoir, mais il n'a pas encore le droit de troubler l'ordre public sans raisons apparentes. » Finit par dire Balgruuf. « En tant que Jarl de cette châtellerie, j'ordonne que cet individu soi remis aux Thalmors… »

« Je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez savoir ! » Interrompit Avriel. « Mais j'ai une condition, une seule. Je souhaite que cet entretien soit fait de manière privée. »

Le Jarl haussa un sourcils et l'assemblée commença à chuchoter. Il ordonna que l'on mette Avriel en prison, puis ordonna à tout le monde de rentré chez soi.

La prison sous le Palais n'était pas mauvaise. Draconienne, mais humaine. Avriel avait un endroit ou dormir, relativement propre, relativement sec, relativement confortable. La nourriture était loin d'être délicieuse, mais l'ancien Thalmor avait vu servir des plats bien plus immonde à certains prisonniers. Il avait dû attendre que les gardes trouvent des vêtements à sa taille. La chose ne semblait pas aisée ce fut finalement l'épouse de l'un des geôliers qui confectionna aussi rapidement que possible des vêtements adéquats. L'uniforme des Thalmor fut confisqué et étudié. Tout ce qu'Avriel possédait subit le même traitement. Sa dague en ébonite, la sacoche où il avait mis l'or et les quelques trésors trouvés dans le tertre et son pendentif. Ce pendentif était une petite effigie de Kynareth en argent. Le bijou en lui-même n'avait rien de spéciale si ce n'était un enchantement qu'Avriel avait fait lui-même : une protection qui le rendait plus résistant contre la magie et les attaques physique. Mais ce n'était pas cela qu'Avriel affectionnait le plus. Ce modeste bijou était le seul objet que les Thalmor ne lui avait pas donné. Quand les gardes manipulèrent le précieux trésor, Avriel se tendit comme un arc immédiatement. Le simple fait de l'absence de ce pendentif autour de son cou était une abomination pour lui, mais le voir traiter sans ménagement énervait l'elfe en son plus profond intérieur.

« _Quand le blé et doré…_ »

Avriel ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Entendre ses mots de la bouche d'un étranger était très étrange, presque mal. Il s'assit sur son lit de prison, se leva et s'approcha. Balgruuf était à la grille. Il tenait entre ses doigts le précieux collier.

« Que ce passe-t-il quand le blé est doré ? » Demanda-t-il.

Avriel laissa un ricanement sortir de ses lèvres. Seul un noble pouvait réellement poser cette question. Que fait-on quand le blé est doré ? Cette question allait de soi que ce soit en agriculture, ou ailleurs.

« On le fauche. » Répondit Avriel.

« Venant d'un Thalmor, c'est inquiétant. »

« Vous avez raison de l'être mais je ne suis plus un Thalmor. Plus depuis Helgen. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Avriel prit le temps de choisir ses mots, de les mesurer. Il regarda dans le couloir, par-dessus l'épaule du Jarl pour voir si on l'écoutait.

« Je suis né agent des Thalmors. » Dit-il. « Je n'ai rien connu d'autre dans ma vie. J'étais un Enquêteur autrement dit un tortionnaire et un espion. Un soir, j'ai retrouvé une de mes prisonnières brutalement violées dans sa cellule : un de mes collègues ne savait pas retenir sa putain de queue. Cette fille était complètement brisée. Aucune technique n'aurait pu la faire parler. Rien. Mais mes supérieurs insistaient pour qu'on la garde. Alors je l'ai tué. J'ai fait en sorte que l'on pense qu'elle avait succombé lors de l'interrogatoire. Tué « par inadvertance » un élément clef pendant un interrogatoire est considéré comme une faute. Pour me punir en attendant des sanctions plus adéquates, mes supérieurs m'ont envoyé ici, à Skyrim. Puis je découvre que je suis un rebel tandis que les Impériaux me brisaient les mains. J'ai échappé à Helgen, par la grâce des Dieux et la bonté d'Erika. »

Il y eu un silence. Balgruuf écoutait. A mesure que le récit d'Avriel avançait, le Jarl commençait à comprendre la situation.

« Vous êtes mort aux yeux des vôtres. » Finit-il par dire.

« Les miens… Le sont-ils vraiment ? » Sourit tristement Avriel. « Ils m'ont envoyé à ma mort, après avoir passé ma vie avec eux, à me salir les mains pour que les leurs restent propres. Et tout ça parce qu'ils pensent qu'une prisonnière est morte sous la torture. »

Il y eu un nouveau silence. Avriel voyait dans les yeux du Jarl que ce dernier avait un peu pitié de lui.

« Si vous soufflez un mot qu'un Thalmor est dans votre ville, ils auront des suspicions. S'ils découvrent que je suis en vie… »

« Il finiront le travail que ni le bourreau ni le Dragon n'ont pu faire. » Termina Balgruuf. « Je ne veux pas d'ennuis avec les Thalmor. »

« Et vous n'en aurez pas, si vous restez silencieux. »

Le Jarl réfléchit longuement. Finalement, il tourna les talons et quitta la prison. Avriel ne su quoi penser. Le nordique allait-il contacter l'Ambassade ? Allait-il le laisser ici ?

La réponse ne vint que deux jours plus tard. Un garde entra dans la prison et ouvrit la porte de la cellule. Il jeta aux pieds d'Avriel des vêtements, mais pas ceux que l'elfe portaient à son arrivé. Le garde lui ordonna de s'habiller puis de le suivre. Ils sortirent de la prison. Le Capitaine ouvrit la porte vers l'extérieur et souhaita à l'elfe un bon retour à la liberté. L'homme ne fut ni courtois ni agressif. Quand Avriel lui demanda son pendentif, le garde l'invita à « voir ça avec le Jarl ». Alors l'elfe se dirigea vers le Grand Hall.

Les vêtements étaient étranges. Simples et d'un style local, ils avaient été manifestement faits rien que pour lui. Il s'agissait de bottes en cuirs, d'un pantalon blanc et une chemise rouge au col carré, avec une ceinture. On lui avait rendu le contenu de ses poches : les quelques gemmes et l'or. Mais Avriel n'en avait que faire il voulait son pendentif.

On le laissa entré. Le Jarl était sur son trône. Irileth était là, Proventus aussi. Et il y avait une prêtresse vêtue de jaune et d'orange. Elle fit signe à Avriel de s'approcher.

« Les Thalmors nous ont rendu une petite visite. » Dit Proventus. « Mais… »

« On leur a montrer un tas d'os récemment récupéré d'Helgen au fin fond de la nécropolis. » Coupa Hrongar, qui s'approchait du trône.

Le cerveau d'Avriel eut un moment de blanc. Que racontaient-ils tous ?

« Erika m'a parler de toi en bien, Avriel. » Dit alors Balgruuf. « Et compte tenue de l'histoire que tu m'as conté, je suis enclin à te croire. Mais je n'étais pas convaincue de te laisser vivre. Prêtresse Danica, ici présente, m'a convaincue de revoir mon jugement. »

« A la condition que vous serviez les Temples, ici à Blancherive, et ailleurs dans Skyrim, nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir chez nous. » Annonça doucement ladite Danica. « L'Enfante de Dragon m'a expliqué votre attachement à Kynareth, et le Jarl m'a montré la preuve… »

Elle sortit de son col le pendentif d'Avriel, et le lui rendit. L'elfe enfila immédiatement le collier, et passa son pouce plusieurs fois sur le petit objet, comme pour se rassurer qu'il fût bien là.

« Voici les détails de cet arrangement. Vous servez le Temple et les citoyens de Blancherive selon les lois locales et divines. En échange, nous nous portons garant de vous et assurerons que votre identité passée ne soit révélée à personne. » Expliqua le Jarl.

« En tant que prêtre de Kynareth, le Temple s'engage à vous fournir un toit, un lit, de la nourriture et des vêtements. Vos missions seront l'accompagnement des fidèles. Compte tenue de votre passé, nous avons aussi pensé à la possibilité de vous envoyer accomplir des missions qui peuvent être dangereuses. Est-ce que cela vous convient ? »

« Oui ! »

Avriel avait presque crié sa réponse. Oui ! Oui ! Par la grâce des Dieux, oui ! L'elfe ne savait rien des « vies normales », mais il avait en commun avec les nordiques leur foi. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir une opinion sur Talos pour servir Kynareth alors oui ! Qu'il soit simple discipline, courrier ou autre, du moment qu'il pouvait se raccrocher à cette familiarité, alors rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

« L'affaire est conclue alors. » Annonça Balgruuf.

« Attendez… ! » Intervint Avriel. « Et les gens de la ville. Mon arrestation au Temple était plus que publiques. »

Danica s'approcha et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux coupés à la dague, brûlés et irréguliers. Elle sourit.

« Ce n'est rien qu'une paire de ciseaux ne peut corriger. » Dit-elle. « Ils ont été nourrit la même histoire que les Thalmors. En ajustant votre coupe de cheveux, en vous faisant un brin de toilette et vous faisant une brève leçon sur la vie quotidienne en Skyrim, tout se passera bien. »

Avriel avait quelque doute sur la simplicité de ce plan. Les gens n'étaient pas stupides, nordiques ou non. Mais jamais l'elfe ne s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation et il avait désespérément besoin d'aide. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il en avait besoin. Tandis qu'il suivait Danica vers le Temple, Avriel vint à se demander ce qu'avait bien pu faire Erika pour que ces Nordiques veuillent lui venir en aide. Et qui était cette mystérieuse « Enfante de Dragon » dont la prêtresse avait parlé ?


	6. Une nouvelle vie

Il se passa deux semaines où les doutes et suspicions étaient très palpables vis-à-vis de cet étrange elfe apparu de nulle part après le « décès du Thalmor ». Les gens de Blancherive avaient des doutes sur l'identité d'Avriel, mais sans autres preuves que leurs doutes ils oublièrent rapidement leurs inquiétudes. Le nouvel elfe était un serviteur de Kynareth : pourquoi douter de lui ?

Quant à Avriel, il lui fallut un peu de temps pour s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie : le quotidien, les vêtements, les cheveux courts, les regards curieux sur lui ou les questions indiscrètes. Mêmes les rites religieux étaient légèrement différents de ceux fait au Domaine. Similaires ! Mais avec des différences propres à la culture locale. Ce qui était aussi étrange était de faire les rites en tant que prêtre, et non fidèle. Bien qu'Avriel avait envisagé de devenir prêtre par le passé, il n'avait jamais osé se lancer dans cette carrière. A présent, il devait prétendre être un religieux expérimenté. Il y avait un certain nombre d'erreurs qu'il pouvait mettre sur le dos de la différence culturel (dans l'histoire qu'il avait concocté, il venait tout droit du Domaine Aldméri ce qui n'était pas un mensonge en soi). D'autres erreurs étaient plus difficiles à expliquer.

Ce fut à la fin de la troisième semaine que la nouvelle que l'Enfante de Dragon (qui avait été nommée Thane de Blancherive), était de retour de son pèlerinage au Haut Hrothgar. Cela intéressa vivement Avriel qui avait entendu parler d'elle sans vraiment savoir qu'il elle était précisément. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle avait parler en bien de lui au Jarl. Cela avait de quoi inquiéter l'elfe, car il ne connaissait personne qui répondait à ce titre. Le soir même du retour de cette personne, il alla directement chez elle, qui était la maison à côté de la forge. Il frappa trois fois. Il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur et un « j'arrive ! » grognon. Puis la serrure fut actionnée et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Erika ? »

Avriel tombait de haut. Elle avait ses cheveux défaits et son visage trahissait l'épuisement qui vient après de longues journées de travail. Cependant, son visage s'illumina quand elle reconnut Avriel.

« Entrez donc ! Vite ! » S'exclama-t-elle, en attrapant l'elfe par le col et le trainant à l'intérieur. Elle lui montra une chaise et s'afféra à lui trouver quelque chose à boire. Malgré sa petite taille comparée à celle de l'elfe, elle réussit à le forcer à s'asseoir.

« Taisez-vous et asseyez-vous ! Tenez, voici un verre de vin ! C'est un plaisir de vous voir en un seul morceau. »

« Vous êtes l'Enfante de Dragon ? » Demanda Avriel, encore ébahit.

« Oui… Je l'ai découvert quand j'ai tué le dragon à la tour de guet. »

Avriel avait entendu parler de cet évènement à la prison et dans les discussions aux temples. Mais à aucun moment il n'avait entendu dire qu'Erika était cette fameuse héroïne du folklore nordique.

« Apparemment, je peux avaler les âmes de dragons. » Dit-elle, en s'enfonçant dans le siège à côté d'Avriel.

Elle avait l'air inquiète et gênée. Elle exprima son malaise : elle n'était pas une héroïne, il y avait encore quelques semaines, elle labourait les champs de Rorikbourg à la main. Maintenant, elle était thane de Blancherive, possédait une maison rien que pour elle, et tout le monde la respectait profondément. Cependant, Erika ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet. Elle le changea en exprimant son soulagement quant à la bonne santé d'Avriel. Elle plaisanta sur le fait qu'elle l'avait sauvé deux fois. Avriel n'avait pas de quoi la contredire.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient c qui allait se passer à présent. Le futur était bien plus flou que quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Avriel vivait au jour-le-jour et Erika était plongé dans une chasse aux dragons des plus inquiétante.

« Si j'avais, un jour, besoin d'aide… Est-ce que vous m'aideriez ? » Demanda Erika, timidement.

Avriel ne savait pas quoi répondre. De toute sa vie, rien ne lui avait fait plus peur que les dragons. Un seul, le noir, lui suffisait. Mais… Erika lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois en quelques jours. Si elle avait besoin d'assistance, il répondrait très probablement à l'appel.

« J'ai aussi rejoint les Compagnons. » Dit Erika.

Avriel sentit tous les muscles de son corps se tendre. Il se souvenaient encore de la sensation sauvage et dangereuse qu'il avait ressenti, qui émanait de Aela et Farkas. Avriel s'était renseigné sur eux. Le nordique avait effectivement un frère, Vilkas, jumeau de surcroit, qui était lui-aussi un Compagnon. Personne ne semblait être au courant de leur lycanthropie, mais tous respectaient profondément ces « guerriers honorables ». Des loups-garous. Mais seulement certains d'entre eux. Pour l'instant, il ne voyait rien chez Erika qui méritait de s'inquiéter.

« Dites quelque chose, je vous en prie. »

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec une certaine anxiété.

« Que voulez-vous que je dise ? » Demanda Avriel. « C'était ce que vous vouliez faire, non ? »

« Oui. C'est vrai. Mais… Vous aviez des réserves. »

L'elfe ne savait pas quoi dire. Les Compagnons ne semblaient pas avoir mis le reste de la ville au courant : s'il parlait, que se passerait-il ? D'autant plus que compte-tenu de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il serait malvenu de révéler les secrets des autres. C'est alors qu'Avriel eut un doute inquiétant. Il regarda attentivement Erika. Il y avait quelque chose. C'était nouveau. Brutal mais encore faible.

« Vous voulez me dire quelque chose, non ? » Dit gravement Avriel.

Erika n'eut pas besoin de plus. Elle était en détresse et avait besoin de parler. Apparemment, malgré toute sa renommée, la nordique était seule. Elle raconta tout à Avriel : sa rencontre avec Kodlak, son test contre Vilkas, sa première mission, une autre avec Farkas, son intégration officielle et celle, moins officielle, dans le Cercle. Avriel écouta avec tristesse la jeune femme lui raconter, avec dégout, du goût du sang d'Aela sous sa forme de bête. Elle lui raconta l'expérience de sa première transformation, qui fut aussi d'excitante que terrifiante.

Avriel réalisa que quand Erika lui avait demander son aide, ce n'était pas nécessairement contre les Dragons.

« Que voulez-vous de moi ? » Demanda-t-il quand elle termina son récit.

« Kodlak cherche à se libérer de cette malédiction. Farkas, Vilkas et moi-même essayons de l'aider. » Répondit Erika. « Je ne suis pas censé vous en parler et Kodlak n'a pas confiance dans les magiciens. Mais si vous pouvez nous aider… »

De son temps chez les Thalmors, Avriel avait interrogé un bon nombre de lycanthropes et il avait lu de nombreux ouvrages sur cette maladie et comment s'en débarrasser. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que des théories et peu de résultats. Beaucoup de ceux ayant étudier le sujet n'ont aucun respect pour la vie des cobayes menant à des morts rapides et inutiles. Avriel était loin d'être un spécialiste… Mais il avait deux raisons d'essayé de l'être : il le devait bien à Erika et il était maintenant prêtre de Kynareth.

Avriel quitta la maison d'Erika le cœur lourd et l'esprit vide. Il affectionnait Erika bien plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Au temple, il allait directement se coucher, refusant poliment le repas. Il avait besoin de dormir, de réfléchir. La nuit fut sans rêves, mais son esprit était plus clair au réveil. Il avala rapidement son petit-déjeuner, accomplit les tâches habituelles de la matinée au Temple puis quitta son sanctuaire. Il se rendit au Palais pour voir Farengar. Le magicien semblait surpris de cette visite, mais il accueillit son confrère tout de même. Sa surprise s'accentua quand Avriel le mis sous une avalanche de questions. Avriel ne se justifia pas, à l'inverse le mage ne lui demanda rien. Les affaires du Temple ne concernaient que le Temple.

L'elfe quitta le palais les bras chargés d'ouvrages sur la lycanthropie et pleins d'idées en tête. Il étudia le tout dans un coin isolé de la ville, loin de Jorrvaskr et de tous les yeux curieux. A la fin de ses recherches, le soir, il en vint à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule source de contamination. La première et la plus courante était par contamination physique et directe : pacte de sang, champ de bataille, etc… Apparemment, il n'était pas nécessaire de l'individu ai pris sa forme de loup pour contaminer quelqu'un. Cette méthode était née, d'après les écrits, d'une mutation d'une maladie physique préexistante, qui avait évoluée en prenant les caractéristiques magiques qu'on lui connait à présent. La deuxième manière de contaminé une personne était au travers d'une malédiction. Seules les harpies étaient connues d'avoir lancé ce genre de sortilège et c'était toujours au nom du prince daedra Hircine. La question qu'Avriel devait se poser était donc la suivante : qu'elle était l'origine de la lycanthropie des Compagnons ? En fonction de la réponse, la manière de les soignés variait. Si c'était la maladie « naturelle », alors sauvé Erika allait être compliquée. Si c'était une malédiction, là, c'était tout de suite beaucoup plus simple : trouvé les harpies responsables, les décapités et brûler les têtes dans un feu de joie rituel. Facile ! A la condition que Kodlak, ou Vilkas ou Farkas ou qui que ce soit d'autre lui dise d'où vient le problème.

Il alla rendre les livres à Farengar, puis rentra au Temple. Cette nuit, il devait assurer la permanence.


	7. Le Cercle des Compagnons

Tout indiquait que la nuit devait être calme. Les blessés et malades étaient stables il n'y avait pas de conflit attendu. Evidemment, il y avait la possibilité qu'un dragon arrive, brûle tout et reparte. Mais si cela devait arriver, alors le calme au Temple ne serait plus une question pertinente, puisqu'il n'y aura plus de Temple.

Et bien sûr, Avriel n'avait pas compté sur le fait qu'Erika parlerai de sa conversation avec lui, avec les trois Compagnons. Une heure après minuit, la porte s'ouvrit et un vieil homme entra. Il avait une marque de guerre du la joue, une longue barbe blanche et des cheveux similaire. Il portait avec une certaine fierté une armure qu'Avriel reconnue tout de suite : Erika avait porté la même, ainsi que Vilkas. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, suivi le vieux nordique. Erika arriva ensuite, le regard fuyant et le feu aux joues.

« Je suis désolée… »

Erika fut coupée par Kodlak, avec un geste sec de la main. Il se tourna vers Avriel qui, au point où il en était, s'attendait à tout.

« Que savez-vous de nous ? » Demanda le vieil homme.

En voilà une vaste question. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait des Compagnons ou plus spécifiquement du Cercle. A l'évidence, Kodlak parlait de la lycanthropie. Mais un imbécile aurait cherché à jouer sur les mots.

« Pas assez. » Répondit Avriel. « Si vous voulez en discuter, faisons-le dehors. Qui sait qui peut vous entendre ici. »

L'elfe leur présenta la porte et les suivit dehors.

« Je suis certains qu'Erika vous a déjà expliqué ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

« On sait qu'elle nous a mentit et cherchait à nous éviter. » Gronda Vilkas.

Mentir aux membres de sa guilde ? Voilà qui était dangereux. Même si chacun à ses secrets, révéler les secrets de l'organisation et dissimuler ce fait était un poil stupide. Surtout si les-dit membres ont un flair et une ouïe plus développer que la normal. Un nordique lycanthrope pouvait entendre aussi bien qu'un Altmer pur-sang. A cet instant, Avriel pouvait entendre le rythme angoissé du cœur de la jeune femme. Il pouvait aussi entendre celui de Vilkas, en colère ou bien anxieux. C'était difficile à dire.

« Donc vous ne savez rien. » Conclu Avriel. « Elle m'a demandé mon aide concernant votre problème. »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre aide ! » S'exclama Vilkas immédiatement. Il fut interrompu par Kodlak, d'un geste de la main. Cet homme inspirait beaucoup d'autorité.

« Au contraire. » Dit Avriel.

« Expliquez-vous. » Ordonna Kodlak.

« J'ai étudié le sujet. Soit vous avez besoin de soins, soit vous avez besoin de partir en chasse. Dans les deux cas vous avez besoin de magie. » Résuma rapidement Avriel.

Il leur expliqua, de manière simple et synthétique ce qu'il avait découvert dans ses recherches. Erika eut un brin d'espoir, Vilkas était méfiant et Kodlak était tout simplement impassible. Probablement avait-il appris à ne pas avoir de faux espoirs.

« Nous devons partir en chasse, alors. » Dit-il à la fin des explications. « Ce sont des sorcières –des harfreuses—qui ont contaminées les premiers Compagnons. Mais qu'est-ce que ce rituel dont vous parlez ? »

« Un Rituel de Purification Sublime. » Annonça Avriel. « L'un des plus difficiles à faire, mais rien que je ne puisse pas accomplir. J'en ai fait quelques-uns dans le passé. Ils ne sont loin d'être discret mais c'est le seul moyen que je connaisse qui puisse être suffisamment puissant pour détruire la source de pouvoir de la malédiction. On purifie les têtes de ses harfreuses, on purifie votre corps et votre âme. »

« Pourquoi les têtes ? » Demanda Erika.

« Il est souvent dit que le siège de la magie est l'âme, elle-même logée dans les yeux ou le cœur. Mais les harfreuses sont aveugles et dépourvues de cœur. Le seul siège de leur pouvoir qui reste est donc leur cerveau—leur tête. Apportez-les-moi : une par lycanthrope. »

« Vous pouvez vraiment le faire ? » Insista Erika.

Avriel lui adressa un regard peu impressionné. Plus son sourcil l'élevait sur son front, plus Erika s'aplatissait sur place, réalisant la stupidité de sa question. Quand il s'agissait de magie, il fallait plutôt se demander ce qu'Avriel n'était pas capable de faire. La liste serait alors bien plus courte. La réaction de l'Altmer était tout à fait digne des stéréotypes que les nordiques avaient sur les elfes du Domaine. Les deux autres Compagnons furent donc tout à fait exaspérés. Ils furent aussi un peu étonnés par la dynamique entre Avriel et Erika. L'elfe savait qu'il n'était pas aussi ouvert avec les autres personnes dans la ville. Avec les autres citoyens de Blancherive, il était particulièrement attentif aux mœurs, aimable (autant que possible) et faisait en sorte de se mettre un peu en retrait. Mais avec Erika, il exprimait le fond de sa penser bien plus facilement et bien plus souvent. Il y avait une sorte de rivalité amicale quand il s'agissait de magie, il avait le dessus, quand il s'agissait de tout le reste, elle avait le dessus. Avriel s'était un jour fait la réflexion que s'il n'avait pas survécu par la grâce d'Erika, lui et la nordique n'auraient pas ce genre de relation. Une amie. Elle était son amie. L'idée était étrange, nouvelle.

Les premières fois qu'Avriel avait fait ces rituels, il n'avait été qu'assistant dans une équipe de six magiciens. Mais les autres, il les avait faits en toute autonomie. Connaître ce genre de chose est plutôt pratique face à des adorateurs de daedras. Il était certain de ses connaissances et de ses compétences. Le plus compliqué était, selon lui, de réunir les ingrédients. Le principal –les têtes des harfreuses—était le plus difficile à obtenir pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité. Quand aux autres ingrédients, ils étaient difficiles à trouver du fait de leur rareté. Trois ninroot, dix raisins de jazbay, deux doses de sels de feu, un cœur d'humain par rituel. Avec Erika et Kodlak, cela reviendrait à six ninroot, vingt raisins de jazbay, quatre doses de sels de feu et deux coeurs d'humains. Mais si d'autres Compagnon, comme Vilkas et Farkas voulait se libérer de leur malédiction, les doses allaient s'envoler... les prix et les risques avec. Du temps où il était Thalmor, Avriel n'avait pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour un cœur humain : la morgue ou la prison en avait beaucoup. Mais ici ? Skyrim était très méfiante envers la magie l'alchimie n'en n'était pas si éloignée. Où est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir trouver un coeur d'humain ? L'elfe annonça qu'il allait se débrouiller pour trouver les autres ingrédient (il était préférable que les autres ne sachent rien de ses agissement) les Compagnons devaient se concentrer sur l'éradication des harfreuses. Kodlak ne manifestait aucunes émotions, mais Avriel eut le sentiment qu'il était volontaire. Erika était plus que motivée. Ce fut Vilkas qui eut le plus de mal avec ce plan. Il dit, sans lâcher Avriel des yeux, que son frère Farkas ira à la chasse à sa place. Vilkas voulait rester pour garder un œil sur le magicien. Aucun des Compagnons qui l'accompagnaient ne purent le rassurer. Voilà qui allait être un problème.

« Êtes-vous d'accord avec l'idée d'avoir Vilkas à vos côtés ? » Demanda Erika, espérant que la réponse décrive une certaine indifférence. Elle fut déçue.

« Cela me gêne, effectivement. Si Vous voulez l'accompagner, Vilkas, il faudra que vous soyez d'accord avec l'idée de ne pas aimer ce que je vais faire. Si vous êtes certains de ne pas supporter mes agissements, alors rester avec les vôtres. »

« Je ne vous laisse pas le choix, elfe. » Répondit Vilkas entre les dents.

« Vous l'aurez voulu. » Grommela Avriel. « Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenu. »

Avriel fut le premier à partir. Il entra dans le temple, suivit de près par Vilkas. Toute la nuit le Compagnon surveilla du coin de l'œil l'elfe. Ce dernier eut la nausée : la sensation d'être observé le faisait réaliser à quel point son autre vie, au Domaine, avait été inconfortable. Cependant, il essaya de faire abstraction du nordique. Dans sa tête, il fit la liste des ingrédients et où les trouver. Arcadia avait probablement de quoi commencer mais était-il raisonnable de risquer le secret des Compagnons ? Le Temple avait certes besoin d'ingrédient pour ses potions mais aucune de ces mixtures n'exigeaient ces ingrédients particuliers.

Il allait devoir partir en expédition. Les ninroots étaient rare mais prévisibles. Les raisins de jazbay allaient être un peu plus difficile. Pour les sels de feu, Avriel avait besoin d'un grand espace isolé pour invoquer un astronach de feu (Vilkas allait pouvoir être utile !). Les cœurs n'étaient pas difficiles à trouver… ils étaient juste les plus moralement problématique. La guerre civile remplissait les terres de soldats. Les soldats se battent et meurent. Avriel avait des moyens de dissimuler l'absence de coeurs. Mais Vilkas était là.

L'Altmer poussa un long soupir exaspéré. Fichus nordiques avec un code d'honneur… Avriel ravala sa frustration. Les coeurs iront en dernier : avec un peu de chances, Vilkas sera obliger de retourner à Blancherive d'ici qu'ils trouvent tous les ingrédients.

Avec un peu de chances…


	8. Ninroot et autres joyeusetés

Danica n'avait pas été aussi difficile à convaincre qu'Avriel ne l'avait imaginé. La présence de Vilkas avait dû indiquer à la prêtresse que le nouveau prêtre de Kynareth ne repartait pas dans son ancienne vie, ni ne négligeait ses nouveaux devoirs. Cependant elle ne demanda pas plus de détails.

Avriel avait troquer sa robe de religieux pour des vêtements de voyages. Vilkas haussa un sourcil quand il vit l'elfe apparaître avec quelques éléments d'armures : une épaule, les bottes… Avec sa dague noire à sa ceinture, l'elfe avait l'air dangereux.

« On va commencer par les ninroots. » Lâcha Avriel, de mauvaise humeur.

Il n'élabora pas plus. L'altmer n'avait pas particulièrement envie de parler à son chaperon. De la même manière, Vilkas n'avait pas envie de parler à Avriel. Aucun des deux n'avaient envie de tenir compagnie à l'autre, mais le Compagnon était déterminé surveiller « le nouveau ».

La première étape ne les emmena pas loin de la ville. En évitant les bandits et les géants, ils trouvèrent trois ninroots sans trop de problème. C'était loin d'être assez. Les jumeaux avaient confirmé qu'ils voulaient se débarrasser du sang de bête en eux. Douze ninroot, quarante raisins de jazbay, huit sels de feu et quatre cœurs d'humains. Avriel en avait déjà assez de toute cette affaire : mais une promesse était une promesse, Erika comptait sur lui. Eventuellement, ils croisèrent une caravane de Khajiit, qui révélèrent qu'ils avaient vu une ferme à ninroot sur la route Fallaise. La direction qu'ils donnèrent furent très vague mais c'était mieux que rien. Le voyage allait être long.

Alors qu'ils longeaient les pieds de la Gorge du Monde, Vilkas desserra finalement les dents.

« J'assume que vous savez vous défendre. »

« Et vous ? » Lâcha Avriel, avec un rictus mauvais et amusé aux lèvres.

« Je suis un Compagnon ! »

« Et je suis sûr que cela doit vouloir dire quelque chose. » Répondit Avriel.

Il s'avait pertinemment que les Compagnons était la guilde des guerriers du nord. Mais cela ne voulait pas nécessairement dire qu'ils étaient de bons guerriers. Le seul moyen d'en être certains était de les voir à l'œuvre. Avriel les avait vu se battre contre un géant, certes mais tuer un géant n'avait rien à voir avec tuer des humains, des mages, des bêtes ou des daedras. Tout cela, Avriel s'était déjà confronté à eux : il était toujours vivant, ce qui était quelque chose que ses adversaires ne pouvaient pas prétendre. Le seul ennemi encore vivant était ce fichu dragon noir mais ce n'était pas à Avriel de tuer ce monstre. Bref. Avriel ne connaissait pas les compétences de Vilkas et cela l'inquiétait.

« Vous ne m'appréciez pas, Vilkas. Moi non-plus, je ne vous apprécie pas. J'ignore tout de vous, tout comme vous ignorez tout de moi. Alors si vous voulez remettre mes compétences, attendez-vous à ce que j'en fasse de même avec vous. » Dit Avriel. « Maintenant concentrez-vous un peu : il y a des bandits au-dessus de nous, un camp de Sombrage un peu plus loin, une nécromancienne sur le tertre, avec des loups et des trolls sous ses pieds. Et puisque vous avez l'air si curieux, il y a aussi une vieille tour qui regorge de coupe-gorge. »

Vilkas cligna des yeux, surpris. Il sembla réaliser que ce n'étaient pas des mots dans le vent. Il y avait vraiment des dangers autour d'eux. Avriel avait une bonne ouïe mais il avait un meilleur instinct. Sa Magika lui avait révélé tous les êtres vivants des alentours. Le flair du Compagnon pouvait aussi le faire mais de manière bien moins précise. Est-ce que l'elfe voulait mettre son chaperon mal à l'aise ? Oui, peut-être. Voulait-il montrer sa supériorité ? Définitivement au nom de ses origines et sur l'impulsion de ces vieilles habitudes de Thalmor qui ont la vie dure.

Il continua de marcher, pour ne pas laisser à Vilkas la possibilité de répondre à la provocation. Mais le Nordique avait plus de répartie que prévu.

« Et le tigre en contre-bas ? » Dit le Compagnon.

_Merde…_ Pensa Avriel, qui n'avait pas vue le fichu chat géant. Un point partout.

Le chemin fut _long_. Entre les bandits et les bêtes sauvages, les deux hommes eurent de quoi nourrir la compétition. L'elfe collecta tous les ingrédients qu'il put, mais resta à bonne distance des cœurs : Vilkas l'observait avec attention. Parfois le Compagnon questionnait les choix de collecte d'Avriel. Celui lui répondit que même s'ils étaient en mission pour le Cercle, il n'en restait pas moins un prêtre de Kynareth. Bon nombre des plantes et des ingrédients qu'ils trouvaient étaient utiles pour le Temple.

La première nuit se déroula sans encombre. Avriel dormit en premier, puis pris la relève pour le tour de garde. Assit près du feu, ses yeux scannaient les environs. Il ne pouvait pas voir dans le noir, contrairement à ce que les nordiques ignorants semblaient penser. Mais avec la lumière du feu, il voyait bien mieux que les humains. Le ciel était beau. Avriel n'était pas capable de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait observé les cieux ainsi. Les étoiles étaient sans limites, les lunes immenses et colorées. Il n'y avait pas un tel ciel au Domaine… où peut-être que l'elfe n'avait jamais pris le temps de regarder le plafond du monde. Plus il vivait ici, en Skyrim, plus Avriel réalisait tout ce qu'il avait manqué dans sa vie précédente.

Il émergea de ses pensées quand ses oreilles se dressèrent à cause d'un bruit. Un grognement ? Non, une plainte silencieuse. Avriel observa autour de lui avant de s'apercevoir que c'était Vilkas. Il s'était enfin endormit, mais son sommeil ne semblait pas paisible. Il remuait beaucoup et gémissait souvent. Les cauchemars hantaient son esprit mais il y avait aussi de la souffrance. Le Compagnon se battait contre son propre esprit, inconsciemment, désarmé, vulnérable. Il allait perdre cette bataille, c'était certains. Tous les lycanthropes perdent cette bataille. A chaque fois qu'ils s'endorment ils doivent se battre. Quand ils se réveillent, ils sont tout aussi fatigué que la veille parfois encore plus.

Une vague d'émotion pris Avriel d'assaut. C'était étrange. Les émotions, de manière générale, était étranges. Toute sa vie, les émotions étaient inexistantes, ou réprimées violemment. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus enchaîné par les Thalmor, ses émotions passaient les défenses avec une facilité déconcertante. La surveillance de ses mouvements à chaque instant de sa vie l'avait rendu incapable de ressentir jusqu'au moment où il avait tué sa prisonnière. Sur le moment, il lui avait semblé normal de mettre fin à ses souffrances : elle était devenue inutile. Mais plus il réfléchissait, plus Avriel s'apercevait que la voir ainsi l'avait fait souffrir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle n'avait pas été la première à être brisé ainsi. Quand il avait reçu l'ordre d'aller à Skyrim, une émotion avait percé son cœur. Quand les Impériaux l'avaient piégé, mutilé et mené a sa mort, son cœur avait éclaté, brisé. Avriel avait accordé un peu plus d'importance à ses émotions depuis mais il était incapable de les identifier immédiatement. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour réaliser qu'il avait de l'affection pour Erika pour comprendre qu'elle était son amie.

En observant Vilkas dormir, l'Altmer essaya de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Injuste. Attristé. Oui. Avriel avait de la peine pour Vilkas. Était-ce parce qu'il soupçonnait qu'Erika ne dormait pas bien non-plus ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il se souvenait de toutes les techniques de tortures utilisables sur les loups-garous, dont quelque unes impliquaient l'amplification des effets secondaires du sommeil ? Pendant longtemps, cela avait été ses techniques préférées. Maintenant, il réalisait l'ampleur de sa cruauté.

« On est toujours plus cruel contre ceux que l'on ne connait pas… » Murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Avriel déplia sa couverture qu'il étendit sur Vilkas. Les Nordiques n'étaient pas gênés par le froid, mais beaucoup d'entre eux enroulent leurs enfants pour les protégés. L'elfe avait souvent observé les nordiques adultes s'enroulé dans des couvertures cela devait être rassurant. Peut-être que Vilkas n'avait jamais eu cette expérience étant petit mais cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

L'elfe s'étira de toute sa hauteur. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que personne ne l'observait. Il était seul. Véritablement seul. C'était agréable.

Les premiers rayons percèrent la nuit au-dessus des montagnes bien après que Vilkas soit réveillé. Les deux hommes mangèrent, plièrent leurs affaires et étouffèrent le feu de camp pour se remettre en route le plus rapidement possible. Ils arrivèrent à la ferme de ninroot plus tôt de prévu.

La femme qui faisait pousser les plantes était véritablement ingénieuse. Avriel avait rarement rencontré une dumner avec autant de ressources. Cependant, elle refusa de négocier les prix de ses ninroot : il était difficile de la blâmer. Son dur labeur justifiait le coût mais c'était quand même trop élevé. Avriel la surprise les observer des pieds à la tête. Elle avait une idée.

« Si vous m'aidez avec quelques problèmes, je suis prête à vous payer en ninroot. » Dit-elle. « Un prêtre d'Arkay avait mis un sortilège de protection autour de ma ferme. Mais la magie s'était tarie depuis plusieurs mois. Les araignées géantes, les loups et les bandits attaques plus souvent que d'habitude et cela devient ingérable. Si vous refaites le cercle de protection et détruisez le nid d'araignées ainsi que l'antre des loups, je vous donnerais les ninroot dont vous avez besoin. »

Avriel et Vilkas se regardèrent. Du travail d'équipe ? Ô joie. Mais ils acceptèrent. Pendant que le Compagnon était parti régler le compte des bestioles indésirable, Avriel fit le tour de la ferme. Il lui fallut deux heures pour retrouver les runes du prêtre d'Arkay. C'était un rituel nordique : pas exactement ce que l'elfe avait l'habitude de faire. Néanmoins, après une petite demi-heure d'étude, il réussit à trouver un moyen de réactivé les protections. Il en ajouta même quelques-unes, au cas où. Après tout, il était maintenant prêtre : le bienêtre des fidèles était l'une de ses nouvelles priorités.

Malgré le temps que cela lui avait pris, Avriel revint vers Avrusa –la fermière—avant Vilkas. Il discuta avec elle sur les méthodes de productions, en attendant que le compagnon revienne. Mais ce dernier prenait son temps. Comme il ne revenait pas, la dumner commençait à s'inquiéter. Par réflexe, Avriel pensa que c'était une bonne opportunité pour faire fausse compagnie au nordique. Mais sa nouvelle conscience lui ordonna d'au moins prétendre d'être inquiet aussi. Alors il retraça le chemin que Vilkas avait pu prendre. Il traqua le Compagnon jusqu'à un nid d'araignées éradiqué puis l'antre d'une meute de loup. Hormis le carnage, il n'y avait aucune trace de la présence de Vilkas, mort ou vif. L'Altmer suivit cependant des empreintes de pas qui s'éloignaient un peu plus de la ferme d'Avrusa.

Il trouva Vilkas au milieu d'un autre carnage. Il y avait un ours, mort, au milieu de tous les corps. Mais les victimes principales étaient définitivement des humains. Le Compagnon étudiait l'équipement de l'un des morts quand Avriel s'approcha.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

L'odeur de sang et d'entrailles était infecte.

« Main d'Argent. » Répondit Vilkas, sans émotions. « Ils détestent les gens de mon espèce. »

Avriel se pencha au-dessus d'un des morts. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année, armure en peau, la peau sombre, les cheveux clairs, les yeux grand ouverts. Elle avait été éventrée de façon méthodique, si bien que ses intestins et son foie s'échappaient de son corps. Il était hors de question que l'ours ai fait cela, ce qui menait Avriel a penser que Vilkas était responsable de cette mort. Ces gens l(avait-il attaqué en premier ?

« Je me battais contre l'ours quand ils ont attaqué. » Répondit Vilkas à la question silencieuse. « Peu importe, retournons à la ferme. »

La désinvolture de Vilkas était presque choquante. A l'inverse, Avriel aurait fait la même chose : il l'avait fait, d'ailleurs, un grand nombre de fois dans le passé. Il était donc le dernier dans ce pays à avoir le droit de juger le Compagnon.

Alors qu'ils retournaient vers Avrusa, Vilkas sortit de son sac de voyage une sacoche qu'il donna à Avriel… Ou plutôt, il tendit à Avriel, ce qui eut pour effet de le frapper en plein ventre avec une force surhumaine. L'Altmer due se battre pour reprendre son souffle, et pour ne pas arraché la tête de son chaperon. Vilkas ricana.

La sacoche contenait des ingrédients : des plumes des faucons, des fleurs et des feuilles, des fioles de venins, des griffes, des champignons. Avriel tourna ses yeux vers Vilkas qui s'obstina à regarder devant lui. Le Compagnon avait probablement récupéré les objets de valeurs sur les corps ou bien avait récolter ce qu'il avait reconnu en chemin. Dans tous les cas, le fait qu'il est contribuer à l'objectif principal de leur mission était touchant. _Il sert à quelque chose, en fait._ Se dit Avriel tandis qu'ils rejoignaient Avrusa sur le porche de sa maison.

« Vous avez tenue votre part du marché, voici la mienne. » Dit-elle en donnant à Avriel un paquet de vingt ninroot soigneusement emballées dans un linge propre.

« Cela règle le problème des ninroots. » Dit Vilkas alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la ferme. « Que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

« Nous allons chercher les raisins de Jazbay. »

Quand Avriel avait discuter avec Avrusa en attendant Vilkas, la fermière lui avait révélé que le raisin de Jazbay est rare en Skyrim sauf à un endroit particulier. Au Sud de Vendaume, au Nord de Faillaise, il y avait une région aride où des puis d'eau chaude émergeaient du sol naturellement. Là-bas, le sol était acide, ce qui plaisait au raisin en question. S'ils étaient attentifs aux dangers les deux voyageurs pouvaient en cueillit des paniers entiers ! Heureusement, ils n'avaient besoin que d'une cinquantaine.

Sur le chemin, Vilkas s'emblait plus enclin à discuter. Les longs silences ne semblaient pas être à son goût. Dommage, car Avriel n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à tenir une conversation. Toutefois, le Nordique ne lui donna pas le choix.

« Quels sont les autres ingrédients que l'on doit trouver ? » Demanda le Compagnon.

« Raisins de Jazbay, sels de feu et cœurs d'humain nordique, rougegarde, impérial ou bréton. »

Il y eu un long silence où Vilkas essaya de déterminer si Avriel plaisantait ou non. A l'évidence, l'elfe était tout à faire sérieux.

« Et où est-ce que cela se trouve ? »

« Dans un humain ? » Répondit Avriel, dont la patience s'affinait un peu plus à chaque question.

« Et pas dans un elfe ? »

« Non. Ceux-là servent pour d'autres rituels. »

« On s'étonne après que nous autres nordiques n'aimons pas la magie. »

« Vous voulez redevenir humain, oui ou non ? » Lâcha brutalement Avriel, les dents serrées. « La magie a un prix. Si vous ne voulez pas le payer, alors vous pouvez rester lycanthrope pour le restant de vos jours. »

Vilkas se referma et un long silence s'imposa pour le reste du voyage. Quand l'air se réchauffa et l'herbe sur le sol se rarifia, Avriel sut qu'ils étaient arrivés. Le paysage ne fut pas encourageant. A droite des géants, à gauches des tigres, loups et araignées géantes, au milieu un satané dragon. Il devait sans doute y avoir aussi quelques sorcières dans ce joyeux mélange.


	9. Les raisins de la colère

Il y avait effectivement beaucoup de raisins de jazbay dans la région décrite par Avrusa. Ainsi que des dangers par centaines. Avriel évita d'entrer trop loin dans cette région peu hospitalière, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence que pour le nombre d'ingrédient dont il avait besoin, il allait falloir braver les dangers. Vilkas ne fut pas mécontent de cette décision. Quand il tua un tigre en lui arrachant la mâchoire, Avriel comprit sans trop de mal que le Compagnon avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose. Et comme il ne pouvait pas le faire sur l'elfe, il s'acharnait sur tout ce qui osaient les regarder de travers. Un code d'honneur et du sang de bête était définitivement un mélange explosif.

« On est bon. » Annonça Avriel.

Vilkas essuya son épée qu'il venait d'utiliser pour couper une araignée géante en deux, dans le sens de la longueur. Il jeta un regard mauvais sur l'elfe mais la taille de ce dernier, bien plus grand que le Compagnon, fit échouer la tentative d'intimidation. Non pas que cela aurait changé grand-chose que l'elfe soit plus petit.

« Vous savez qu'il ne sert à rien de me regarder comme ça. » Commenta Avriel en rangeant sa sacoche remplie de raisins dans son sac.

« Vous allez vraiment tuer des personnes pour ce rituel ? » Lâcha Vilkas, en colère. « Est-ce qu'Erika le sait ?! »

Avriel toisa le nordique. Les iris vitreuses du lycanthrope semblaient d'autant plus claires avec la peinture de guerre noire et usée tout autour des yeux. Les cicatrices, les cheveux hirsutes, l'armure expérimentée… Tout indiquait que si Vilkas en avait l'occasion, il tuerait Avriel. Et les Dieux savaient à quel point il en avait envie.

« Je sais que vous être un thalmor ! Vous pouvez changer votre apparence comme vous voulez et prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre, mais vous ne pouvez pas cacher votre puanteur ! »

_Evidemment…_ Soupira Avriel silencieusement.

« Je ne suis pas Thalmor. Vous pouvez tourner autour du sujet autant que vous voulez, c'est un fait, la vérité. Mais si vous insister pour vous battre contre moi : allez-y. Faites-vous plaisir. »

Vilkas n'eut pas besoin de plus. Il s'élança sur Avriel. L'elfe évita l'épée d'un mouvement fluide, tourna sur ses pieds tout en s'écartant. Le Compagnon continua ses attaques. Malgré la fureur, il était précis, méthodique et puissant. Avriel dansa ses esquives, mais savait que Vilkas n'allait pas s'arrêter. Il saisit le manche de sa dague d'ébonite attaché à sa ceinture, dans son dos. Il inonda tout son corps de magie. Aussi rapide que de la foudre, il jeta son poing vers le visage de Vilkas. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recule mais le poing disparu. L'elfe passa sous le bras armé du Compagnon, arriva derrière lui. Il frappa les poings sensibles dans la nuque de son adversaire : le bras du bouclier s'endormit immédiatement. Le nordique perdit l'équilibre. Il se rattrapa avec un genou à terre juste à temps pour se figer : la dague noire était contre la peau de son cou. Avriel avait son pied sur la main maintenant désarmé et un genou sur le dos de Vilkas le forçant à rester dans cette position.

L'elfe se pencha vers l'oreille de Vilkas.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne me défendrais pas. » Dit-il. « Rien ne m'oblige à faire ce rituel. Mais je le fais car Erika a demandé m'on aide. Je te rappelle que ce sont les Compagnons qui l'ont rendu malade. Alors la prochaine fois que tu voudras m'attaquer, fait-le quand Erika sera libérée de votre putain de malédiction. En attendant, ferme-là et obéis-moi. Si tu refuses, je t'y contraindrai. »

Avriel le relâcha de son emprise. Vilkas eut du mal à se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer. Une moitié de son corps était somnolente, son bras était endormi. Sa main d'épée était endolorie après avoir été écrasé sans ménagement. Malgré son armure d'acier (qui semblait être chargé d'énergie électrique), le Compagnon sentait la marque du genoux d'Avriel dans son dos. La magie. Un outil très pratique contre lequel Vilkas était faible. L'elfe était un expert en combat rapproché : le Compagnon n'avait vraiment aucune chance contre lui. Quoi que… Tout le monde avait une chance de tuer un assassin/tortionnaire/espion thalmor : tout était une question d'opportunité.

L'elfe repris le chemin vers les ingrédients.

« Où allons-nous ? » Grommela Vilkas.

« Oh ! Il y a toujours un nous ? »

« Je n'abandonne pas mes Frères et Sœurs. »

« Tant mieux pour vous… Nous allons conjurer des astronachs. »

La réponse provoqua un long soupire sonore, las et frustré de la part du Compagnon. Il y avait encore du chemin à faire avant de rentré à Blancherive.

Le plan était le suivant : ils allaient monter au Nord de Skyrim là où la neige ne fond jamais. Les Astronachs de feu sont de puissantes créatures mais elles sont moins efficaces quand tout autour d'elles n'est que glace. Avec l'intervention d'un Compagnon frustré avec un dégoût prononcé pour la magie, aucune des conjurations de devrait poser de problème.

La partie la plus délicate fut d'éviter Vendaume. Après Helgen, Avriel devait éviter trois factions : les Thalmors, les Impériaux et les Sombrages. Les premiers pensaient qu'il était mort, le second le tuerait pour que les Thalmors ne découvrent pas leur boulette (d'après les rapports ils avaient juré aux Domaine qu'Avriel était déjà mort quand le dragon avait attaqué) et les derniers haïssaient les elfes sans oublier qu'Ulfric et ses Lieutenants connaissaient son visage et sa vie antérieure. Mais tous ces détails étaient inconnus de Vilkas. De plus, Avriel ne savait pas qu'elle était la position du Compagnon sur le sujet : allait-il attendre que l'elfe ait complété les rituels avant de le balancé à l'une ou l'autre autorité ? Allait-il le dénoncer ?

Il ne se passa rien. Vilkas garda ses dents serrées et aucun des gardes Sombrages ne le reconnurent. Ils lui firent des commentaires désobligeants, mais ce n'était qu'un détail digne d'être oublié.

Ils passèrent leur chemin, et longèrent les hauts rocailleux où avait été construit le fameux Temple d'Azura. Ils ne s'y arrêtèrent pas, préférant arriver à Fordhiver avant la nuit. Après quelques loups et un combat contre une tempête de neige naissance, les deux voyageurs se réfugièrent à l'auberge. Il n'y avait pas un chat, c'était désolant. Ils prirent place à un table, on leur apporta à manger.

Le silence fut long et pesant, mais Vilkas finit par desserrer les dents.

« Les Mains d'Argent –ceux qui m'ont attaqué à la ferme de ninroot… Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris leur cœur ? Certains étaient humains… »

Avriel prit un moment pour choisir ses mots. Il avala une gorgée de vin, posa le verre sur la table puis répondit à la question ainsi :

« Je ne vous avais pas encore dit que les cœurs étaient nécessaires. Si j'avais commencé à ouvrir leur poitrine, pensez-vous que vous m'auriez laissez faire ? »

« Ce sont des Mains d'Argents… »

« Pour vous, cela doit très probablement dire quelque chose. Mais avant que vous ne me parliez d'eux, j'ignorais jusqu'à leur existence. » Fit Avriel. « C'est pour cela que je ne les ai pas pris. »

« Et pourquoi des cœurs humains et non de mer ? »

Avriel connaissait la réponse à cette question, mais elle nécessitait un vocabulaire que Vilkas n'avait probablement pas. Il essaya tout de même d'expliquer la chose le plus simplement possible. Le Rituel que l'elfe voulait accomplir avait effectivement une version avec des cœurs de sang elfique : l'un ou l'autre était tout aussi efficace… mais pas contre la lycanthropie. Ou plutôt, pas pour la lycanthropie des Compagnons concernés. Si l'un d'entre eux avait été un elfe ou un orc, alors l'un des cœurs utilisés pour le rituel aurait été d'un elfe ou d'un orc. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Avriel partit dans une explication qui relevait d'un mythe plutôt sombre qu'il avait vaguement entendu pendant ses études. Vilkas sembla suivre le récit sans trop de problème (ce qui surpris grandement l'elfe : fichtre ! un Nordique _réellement_ intelligent ? était-ce possible ?). Mais la réalité des faits était purement mécanique et magique. Avriel lui-même n'était pas sûr de savoir comment le rituel en était venu à fonctionner de cette manière, mais au point où il en était, ce savoir n'était pas important.

« J'ai une autre question… » Dit Vilkas.

« Joie. »

Le Compagnon siffla à la remarque d'Avriel, mais la laissa tout de même couler.

« Comment est-ce qu'un ex-thalmor vient à servir un temple nordique ? Kynareth n'est pas populaire au Domaine. »

« Exact. »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

Avriel n'avait pas envi de répondre. Sa relation avec la déesse ne regardait que lui. Mais s'il devait répondre, alors l'explication serait la suivante : bien que Kynareth soit une déesse étrangère aux elfes, sa vénération n'était pas interdite pour autant. De ce qu'il avait compris, le gouvernement Thalmor avait jugé qu'il était préférable de vénérer une véritable déesse plutôt qu'un humain devenu dieu, autrement dit, Talos. Dans les justifications publiques, la création des humains n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soit : les humains étaient d'excellent serviteurs. Et c'était là la nuance. Les humains sont des serviteurs, et doivent le rester. Les Haut-Elfes devaient rester pures et au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. L'existence des autres espèces n'était un problème que quand elle menaçait la domination du Domaine.

Voilà la réponse concernant la présence de Kynareth dans le panthéon officiel. Pour ce qui était de la loyauté d'Avriel envers Elle, l'elfe n'avait pas de réponse. Il avait apprivoisé l'idée quand il était jeune, puis eut ressentit du réconfort venant d'elle pendant les moments le plus difficiles. Il y eut une longue période où il y la sensation que son lien avec Elle avait été coupé mais ce fil fut renoué pendant Helgen. Quelle autre raison pourrait expliquer sa survie ? Erika aurait pu retrouver un cadavre, mais non ! Elle avait trouvé un elfe bien vivant. Mal fichu, mais vivant.

Vilkas comprit qu'il n'allait pas avoir de réponse à ses questions, alors il changea de sujet.

« Erika m'a parler de vous. Après qu'elle est admis nous avoir mentit et cacher des choses, elle a accepté de dire tout ce qu'elle savait sur vous. » Dit-il. « Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris. Elle m'a dit que vous étiez à cheval quand les Sombrages vous ont repéré. Ils ont attaqué, puis les Impériaux ont lancé leurs embuscades. Ils se sont battus à vos côtés, puis se sont retourné contre vous ? »

Avriel eut un mouvement nerveux au souvenir du coup sur le crâne, puis de ses articulations brisées une à une : _Ne le laissez pas lancer de sorts !_ Avait ordonné Tullius. L'elfe cherchait encore une réponse à cette question. Certes. Il avait désobéi les ordres en tuant cette prisonnière, alors qu'il travaillait encore au pays. Mais sa punition n'était-elle pas de servir le Domaine loin des îles, en plein cœur d'une guerre civile dont l'un des problèmes était Talos ? Pourquoi l'abandonner ? Avriel avait eu plusieurs théories sur le sujet. La première, les Impériaux s'étaient trompé d'elfe : après tout, Avriel n'était pas suffisamment haut gradé pour qu'Elenwen lui dise tout sur leurs opérations en Skyrim. La deuxième théorie était qu'Elenwen, pour une raison ou une autre, avait ordonné aux Impériaux d'intercepté Avriel. Les choses ont mal tournée ou le message n'avait pas été compris. Ils lui donnèrent ainsi l'excuse : « ce n'était pas nous, c'était le dragon ! ». La troisième théorie, et la moins plaisante, était que le Domaine avait jugé qu'Avriel était trop dangereux. Mais comme il avait servi le Domaine littéralement toute sa vie et qu'il était pur-sang politiquement parlant ce n'était pas une bonne idée de l'exécuté publiquement. En l'éloignant du Domaine et prétextant qu'il n'était qu'un meurtrier ayant volé l'uniforme Thalmor, alors n'importe quel Impérial aurait pu lever la main sur lui sans risquer de subir les conséquences ni se poser de questions sur la suprématie du Domaine.

Avriel avait donc plusieurs pistes sur les raisons de sa situation actuelle mais aucune certitude. Les versions qu'ils avaient données à Balgruuf et Erika étaient loin d'être de solides descriptions de la réalité. La question était à présent la suivante : pouvait-il conter le fond de sa pensé à Vilkas ? Le Compagnon avait essayé de le tué un peu plus tôt dans leur voyage et n'avait à l'évidence aucune confiance envers l'elfe. Était-il simplement curieux ou souhaitait-il réunir des informations sur l'ancien Thalmor afin de mieux le poignarder dans le dos ? Est-ce que le fait de ne rien lui dire rendait la situation encore plus dangereuse ?

L'elfe choisi de remettre cette décision à plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur soigner Erika.

« Pourquoi Danica ne vous à pas confier les soins des citoyens au Temple ? avec votre magie… »

« Parce que ce n'est pas ma spécialité. » Coupa Avriel.

Il avait bien envie de laisser le sujet à ce niveau-là. C'était la vérité : Avriel connaissait les corps comme personne, mais c'était pour mieux les manipuler, leur faire du mal. Soigner était une toute autre histoire, magie ou non. Danica le savait –elle était l'une des rares. De plus, être un serviteur de Kynareth était bien plus que d'être un guérisseur.

Pour couper le prix du logement, les deux hommes décidèrent de ne louer qu'un seul lit. Vilkas s'allongea pour dormir, car Avriel préféra ne pas être trop confortable. Ce fut en tout cas la raison qu'il donna au Compagnon. Ses véritables intentions étaient le ménagement du lycanthrope : l'elfe avait besoin que Vilkas soit en pleine forme pour les astronachs de demain. Ces créatures n'avaient aucune pitié.

La journée de demain allait être longue.


	10. Les Coeurs de trop

La fumée montait lentement dans l'air glacé. S'il ne faisait pas si froid, Avriel aurait pu avoir l'impression d'être à nouveau à Helgen. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas : de la neige partout et de la glace à perte de vu : voilà ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Pour mettre un peu de piment à tout cela, il y avait un Compagnon particulièrement frustré en train de récolté les fruits de leur labeur.

Avriel était assis dans la neige. Il avait conjuré les astronachs, en faisant en sorte qu'ils soient ennemis. L'elfe avait joué les cibles, et commençait lentement à regretter son choix tandis que la douleur faisait surface. Les sorts de soins ne laissent pas énormément de cicatrices, mais ils n'enlève jamais complètement la douleur.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, s'enfonçant dans la neige. Le contact glacé enflamma ses blessures mais l'elfe décida de ne pas réagir. Son instinct de survie était amoindrie… un autre effet de l'éducation Thalmor.

Malgré les blessures invisible qui l'élançait, Avriel essaya de se concentré sur son entourage, au cas où de nouvelles hostilités pointeraient le bout de leur nez. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se relevé et de regarder. Alors il écouta.

L'eau de la mer sur les cailloux des rivages. Le craquement sourd de la glace sur l'eau. Les cris lointains des horqueurs. Les hurlements poétiques des loups dans le vent. Il entendit aussi Vilkas qui récoltait les sels de feu des carcasses des astronachs; en lançant quelques jurons quand il se brûlait. Ils allaient en avoir plus que prévu, ce qui était une bonne chose…

L'elfe entendit le nordique s'approcher et quitter le sol caillouteux pour enfoncer ses pas dans la neige. Avriel aimait bien le craquellement sourd des bottes dans la poudreuses. La neige était glacée et sur bien des points très frustrante; mais elle avait quelques aspect positifs aussi. Parmi eux, son agilité à créer du silence et son autre, discrète par nature, qui créer des sons uniques. Vilkas ne s'arrêta qu'une fois à la hauteur de la tête d'Avriel. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Le Nordique le regardait avec ses yeux glacials, mais cette impression était surtout un effet dû à leur couleur, au contraste avec son maquillage de guerre. Le Compagnon avait l'air plus inquiet qu'en colère. Il devait probablement se moquer de beaucoup choses : la guerre civile, la politique, etc… mais le bien être de ses frères et soeurs d'armes dépendait de la réussite de la mission. Il n'appréciait toujours pas Avriel car ils avaient peu de choses en commun, mais depuis leur affrontement et les questions qui ont suivit à l'auberge de Fordhiver, le nordique semblait ne plus être fondamentalement opposé à l'elfe. Avriel avait même l'impression que le Compagnon essayait de mieux le comprendre. Pour quelles raisons? Assurément, son tour de force ne lui avait pas attiré les bonnes grâces d'un homme qui ne vit que pour le combat. Tout cela était très frustrant. Et puis Avriel était déjà ami avec Erika, il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre; d'autant plus que les intentions de Vilkas étaient encore inconnues.

« Vous allez bien ? » Demanda le Compagnon.

Pas vraiment… Avriel avait encaissé une boule de feu majeure en plein thorax. Il avait immédiatement lancé des sorts de soins mais son vêtement avait en parti brûlé. Cela révélait des choses que l'ancien Thalmor aurait préféré garder pour lui.

« Ces quoi ces tatouages ? »

Avriel soupira profondément. Il se redressa, fouilla son sac et sortit une nouvelle chemise qu'il enfila à la place de l'autre. Il ne fut pas suffisamment rapide pour dissimuler les restes des marques sur sa peau. Comme Vilkas ne recevait aucune réponse à sa question, il lâcha l'affaire. Pour le moment. D'autant plus qu'il y avait un sujet plus urgent qu'il devait aborder.

« Et les cœurs ? » Demanda-t-il en mettant les sels de feu dans le sac d'Avriel.

L'elfe se leva et s'étira de tout son long, ce qui fut plutôt impressionnant au vu de sa hauteur naturelle. Avant de quitter Fordhiver, il s'était renseigné auprès du tavernier, qui avait alors confié que le Jarl avait prononcé un arrêt de mort pour des bandits de la région. Celui ou celle qui les tuerait, avec preuve, serait alors récompensé par une belle somme d'argent.

« Des bandits ? »

« Ils ne manqueront à personne. »

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir pas dit dès le départ que c'étaient vos intentions ? » Grommela Vilkas, réalisant que l'elfe n'avait aucune intention de commettre des meurtres.

« M'auriez-vous cru ? » Répliqua Avriel.

Le Compagnon ne répondit rien. L'elfe avait raison.

« En route. »

Avriel ouvrit la marche vers un fort abandonné, qui n'était pas loin. Le bâtiment abandonné en question était remplit à ras-bord de Mains d'Argents. L'objectif était de collecter ce dont ils avaient besoin et limité les risque de se faire tuer. Mais l'appel de l'argent était aussi intéressant: si jamais ils manquaient de quelques choses ou devait remplacer leurs équipement alors la récompense pourrait couvrir les frais. Ça et le fait que Vilkas était, ne soyons pas aveugles sur le sujet, un mercenaire glorifié. Et si jamais ils manquaient de cœurs d'humains, ils pourront toujours aller piocher chez les ennemis du Cercle.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de leur objectif, Vilkas eut une énième question. Ce nordique était beaucoup trop curieux pour son bien.

« Kodlak avait une théorie. Il pense que la Tombe d'Ysgramor pouvait soigner notre lycanthropie... »

« Ou pas. » Répliqua Avriel. « C'est possible, bien sûr. Mais cela peu aussi bien être une légende infondée. L'avantage avec le rituel est que d'une : je sais qu'il fonctionne, et que de deux : je sais le faire. Deux certitudes contre un grand point d'interrogation. La vie d'Erika est en jeu, je préfère mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Si vous voulez faire le pèlerinage après, c'est votre affaire, pas la mienne. »

La réponse ne satisfit nullement le Compagnon, mais il ne dit rien : ils étaient arrivés à destination. Le fort, malgré sa position facilement défendable, était très mal gardé. Les bandits plaisantaient ou dormaient pendant leur tour de garde. Vilkas compta trois humains et deux mers mais Avriel compta cinq humains et un mer : deux des humains étaient en train de baiser derrière la forge; le bruit du marteau sur l'enclume couvrait les cris de la fille et les grognement de l'homme. Si se dernier avait une once de jugeote, il aurait réalisé qu'elle était très loin d'être sincère dans son plaisir.

Avriel s'infiltra en premier, en escaladant le mur de derrière, il arriva au sommet de la tour où il assassina silencieusement l'archer endormit. Puis il s'approcha du bord de la tour et se laissa tomber, pour atterrir sur l'un des gardes en bas. Il lui fracassa le crâne sur les pierres du sol glacé. En entendant le bruit sourd, l'un des bandits se retourna brutalement. Il alla sonner l'alarme quand Vilka fit son entré par la porte principale. Personne ne vint à l'aide de ce pauvre bougre, qui fut dorénavant seul avec l'elfe. Sa gorge fut ouverte par un geste fluide. Avriel conjura ensuite un arc d'ébonite. Alors que les deux « amoureux » essayaient de se rhabiller rapidement, leur crâne fut percé par une flèche. Pendant ce temps, Vilkas éventra un orc et trancha les jambes d'un humain. Avriel le retrouva sans même avoir suer.

« Je vous l'avais dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul mer… » Commenta l'elfe.

Tout-à-coup, Vilkas pris Avriel par le col et le poussa sur le côté, tout en levant son bouclier. Un marteau de guerre s'abattit sur l'acier. Un orc. _Un deuxième, putain, d'orc_. Avriel lâcha un juron frustré tandis qu'il roulait pour se relever. Vilkas s'écarta, se couvrant les oreilles, le bras endoloris. Avec son ouï de loup, le bruit du métal percuté l'avait assourdi. Avriel dégaina sa dague et insuffla tout son corps de magie. En un éclair il se jeta sur l'orc. Le bandit fut propulsé de quelques mètres, avant qu'il ne puisse abattre son arme sur Vilkas encore une fois. L'elfe repris ses esprits, étourdit par l'impact. Il chargea son poing de flammes, puis relâcha cette énergie brûlante sur l'orc, alors que celui-ci se relever. Le bandit esquiva sur le côté, pour s'apercevoir du piège. Ses yeux aperçurent la dague noire avant d'être percés par une violente coupure. Il hurla de douleur, lâcha son arme et se roula sur le sol. Alors Avriel le saisit par la queue de cheval et l'égorgea.

D'autres bandits sortirent du fort. Avriel aida Vilkas à se relever : ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Trois vagues les attaquèrent. La dernière fut marquée par l'arrivé de la cheffe de la bande. Avec un Compagnon et un ex-thalmor contre elle, la bandite ne fit pas long feu. Cependant, ce fut elle qui donna le plus de fils à retordre… et causa le plus de dégâts. Elle avait lancé son épée vers Vilkas qui leva son bouclier. La Cheffe était seule et moins forte que ses ennemis, mais elle les avait vu se battre un peu plus tôt. Elle dévia son arme pour trancher Avriel, qui arrivait de derrière. Comme sa magie n'était pas encore rechargé après un aussi long combat, l'elfe n'esquiva pas assez vite. La lame traversa son vêtement et trancha la peau, juste en-dessous du nombril. Ce n'était pas suffisamment pour être mortel, mais le sang n'en coula pas moins à flot. Vilkas profita du cri victorieux de la cheffe bandit pour lui trancher la tête; tandis qu'elle admirait son œuvre.

Avriel se releva rapidement, sa main contre la blessure. Il était furieux. Il avait mal, mais son ego s'en était aussi pris un coup : Vilkas avait repéré un deuxième mer que l'elfe n'avait pas perçu, puis il subit une blessure. Il regardait Vilkas qui nettoya sa lame. Le travail était finit. Il avait tuer les bandits. Il ne manquait plus qu'à collecter les cœurs, allé chercher la récompense et retourner à Blancherive pour le rituel.

L'elfe essaya d'activé sa magie, mais celle-ci était lente à revenir. Cela allait lui coûté, mais il décida de demander de l'aide à Vilkas. Il fit quelques pas en avant. Mais le sol bougeait violemment. Il essaya de se rattraper. Il leva les yeux. Vilkas se fichait de lui, mais son expression tourna de la moquerie à l'inquiétude. Le Compagnon s'approcha rapidement. Le contour de son visage devinrent flou puis double. Avriel porta sa main couverte de sang à ses lèvres.

"Poison." Grommela-t-il.

Il tomba dans la neige, trop rapidement pour que Vilkas le rattrape à temps. La neige dans les cheveux était glacée. Les baies au loin étaient très rouge. Depuis quand Vilkas avait cette fine cicatrice à la lèvre?

Le ciel devint noir, puis les arbres changèrent de couleur. Les yeux d'Avriel roulèrent en arrière et il perdit connaissance.


	11. Une offre de paix

Les agents Thalmor paissaient tous, sans exception, une longue et douloureuse période de désensibilisation à tous les poisons connus du Domaine. A la fin de cette période, ils n'étaient pas immunisés, mais extrêmement résistant aux divers poisons qui leur avaient été injecté à petite dose. Avriel se souvenait encore de ce moment difficile de sa vie, où il n'avait jamais été aussi malade. Il parvenait à peine à lever ses bras, manger était une torture, boire était un supplice. Tout semblait trop lumineux ou trop sombre, trop bruyant ou trop silencieux. Les couleurs étaient vives ou ternes et les voix étaient devenues des présences aussi terrifiantes qu'illusoire. Malgré tout, il avait survécu à ce rite de passage haut la main.

Alors quand il se passa un coup d'eau fraiche sur le visage, après s'être réveillé à l'auberge de Fordhiver, il n'était ni frustré ni déçu : il était tout simplement furieux. Le sentiment en lui-même était difficile à comprendre. Cette rage venait du plus profond de son être. Mais contre qui était-elle dirigée ? Contre ses instructeurs ? Contre lui-même ? contre cette fichue bandite qui avait eu un coup de chance hors-norme ? Contre Vilkas qui avait été témoin de la faiblesse de l'elfe ? Et comment ce faisait-il qu'il ait sous-estimé cette bandite aussi facilement ? Ridicule !

Avriel aperçu son reflet sur la surface d'une assiette vide. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Les cheveux cours, les yeux fatiguées, les traits de visage tirés… La certitude qu'il avait vu toute sa vie avait disparu. Sa confiance flanchait, il le savait. Devenait-il un étranger à lui-même ? Ou était-ce simplement un effet secondaire que l'on peut avoir quand on change de vie ?

L'elfe enfila ses vêtements, puis vérifia le contenu de son sac. Tous les ingrédients étaient là, même les cœurs. Il vérifia leur état. Avriel pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait du Compagnon, celui-ci avait tout de même réussi à extraire ces organes délicats sans les endommager. Les artères étaient coupées avec précisions, les cloisons étaient intactes… Le nordique avait-il de l'entrainement ou était-ce sa profession qui lui donnait des mains agiles ?

Avriel sortit de la chambre. Il n'y avait toujours pas un chat : le tavernier, la maîtresse des lieux, un ivrogne et un enfant. Mais pas de Compagnon.

« Votre ami est dehors. » Annonça la Maîtresse des lieux. « Il s'entraine. »

Vilkas ? s'entrainer ? Ô surprise ! Malgré le fait que ce n'était pas surprenant, Avriel avait tout de même eut la pensée, en constatant l'absence du Compagnon, que le Nordique s'était fait la malle. Avriel la remercia, passa son sac par-dessus son épaule et quitta la taverne.

Vilkas s'entrainait, effectivement. Il y avait une certaine élégance à ses mouvements c'était brutal et sans raffinement, mais tout de même beau.

« Je suppose que je dois m'excuser. » Lâcha Avriel en s'asseyant sur une souche d'arbre.

Le Compagnon frappa deux fois de mannequins en bois avec son épée avant de s'arrêter. Il essuya son front de la sueur –comment faisait-il pour avoir chaud par cette température était un mystère pour Avriel, qui s'était enroulé dans sa cape et priait Kynareth pour un vent chaud. Vilkas s'approcha en inspectant le tranchant de son épée.

« Je suppose, oui. » Répondit-il. « Je ne suis pas sûre de pourquoi, par contre. »

« Je ne vous ai pas écouter au Fort. Il y avait un mer de plus. » Expliqua Avriel.

« Je ne vous ai pas écouter non-plus : il y avait deux humains de plus. » Répliqua Vilkas.

« Ils ne vous ont pas causé de problème. » Grommela l'elfe.

« Ils auraient pu, si vous n'aviez pas été aussi efficace avec votre arc. »

Avriel ricana, peu convaincu.

« Nous avons tous des moments où nous sommes moins bons. » Continua Vilkas. « Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'elle était aussi rapide d'esprit, ni qu'elle avait empoisonné son arme. »

« J'aurai dû le savoir. Si j'étais encore un… »

Aviel s'était interrompu, se rappelant que malgré sa frustration, il devait tenir sa langue. Heureusement, Vilkas était dans la confidence.

« Vous ne l'êtes plus. Si vous devez être meilleur, c'est pour vous-même. J'espère que les coeurs sont comme il le faut ? J'en ai récolté quelques un de plus, au cas où. »

« Ce sera pratique si je me rate. »

Vilkas ricana, ayant du mal à croire qu'il entendait un Haut-Elfe admettre qu'il pouvait se tromper.

« Où est donc passé votre mépris pour moi ? » Demanda Avriel.

« Je l'ai perdu. Je suis sûr qu'il refera surface un jour ou l'autre. » Sourit Vilkas. « Nous ne sommes pas amis. Mais je serais fou d'ignorer votre aide. »

« Vous ne désirez plus me tuer ? »

« Ce… C'était une erreur. » Hésita Vilkas, se passant la main dans la nuque. « J'aimerai blâmer la pleine Lune pour mon comportement de l'autre jour mais… »

« Il reste encore quelques semaines avant qu'elle n'arrive. »

« Exact. Je ne souhaite plus vous tuer… Mais ne me donnez pas de raisons de revoir mon jugement. »

Avriel accepta cet accord de paix. Maintenant n'était pas le moment d'être en conflit : Erika comptait sur eux-tous Kodlak et Farkas aussi.

Alors que les deux hommes reprenaient le chemin vers Blancherive, l'elfe se surpris à prier pour que les autres ai réussi à obtenir les têtes des Harfreuses. Ces créatures étaient de la pire espèce : si leurs magies n'étaient pas mortelles, leurs serres l'étaient. Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas non-plus, leur hideur pouvait traumatiser le plus solide des esprits.

Quand cette pensée ne l'inquiétait pas, les douleurs prenaient la relève. La magie était efficace, loin de lui l'idée de penser le contraire. Mais il y avait des choses que même elle ne pouvait pas gérer comme la mémoire physique. Malgré la disparition de la blessure et les soins contre le poison, Avriel ressentait toujours les effets de l'attaque de la Cheffe bandit. La coupure, maintenant invisible, le brûlait son corps était fatigué. Ils furent attaqués par des loups alors qu'ils quittaient la châtellerie d'Ulfric : Avriel n'avait jamais été aussi lent. Ses gestes étaient au ralentit, son souffle prenait du temps avant de revenir. Sa magie était intacte, mais sans les réflexes physiques il était difficile de lancer des sorts. Le soir même, quand ils campèrent pour la nuit, Avriel rumina sa frustration en tisonnant le feu. Vilkas le regardait faire en silence. Finalement, l'elfe saisi sa dague qu'il exposa aux flammes. Le Compagnon eu un mouvement de panique quand il regarda Avriel se couper la peau de l'avant-bras, dans le sens de la longueur.

« Mais qu'est-ce vous faites ?! »

« Fermez-là ! »

Avriel prononça une incantation qui déforma sa voix, la rendit grave, sourde et inquiétante. Ses yeux tournèrent noirs. Il porta la pointe de la dague ensanglantée à ses lèvres et goûta au sang qui recouvrait la lame. Il cracha immédiatement, redevenant lui-même au passage.

« Je suis encore empoisonné. » Conclu-t-il en nettoyant sa lame.

L'amertume sur la langue, avec le goût âpre, était particulièrement détestable. Il connaissait le poison. Parmi les quelques-uns auquel l'elfe n'avait jamais réussi à l'habituer, celui-ci était en tête de liste. Il était composé de venin d'araignée, l'œil de serpent et d'oreille de falmer, avec une touche nightshade. Hormis la difficulté d'obtention des ingrédients, il était simple à faire. De ce fait, n'importe qui pouvait concocter ce poison qui engourdissait les nerfs au point de les paralyser et endommageait de manière temporaire l'endurance de la victime. Le parfait poison pour traquer une victime. Le pire dans tout cela était que même avec l'antidote les effets de ce poison-là étaient long à s'en aller. Avriel détestait ces mixtures. Elles étaient utiles, mais terriblement énervantes quand c'était lui qui en subissait les effets.

« Vous aviez besoin de vous trancher le bras ? »

« Je vais bien. » Grommela Avriel en passant une main illuminée sur la plaie, qui disparue comme s'il essuyait un trait d'eau sur une table. « Ça va passer. »

« Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ? »

« Non. »

La nuit se déroula sans encombre même si les deux hommes eurent des difficultés à dormir du fait de leur conditions respectives. Blancherive n'était plus aussi loin à présent. Encore une nuit à camper et ils seront en sécurité derrière les murs de la ville.

Ils croisèrent un certain nombre de dangers : des araignées, des loups, des spectres de glaces, des daugrs, des géants (qu'ils évitèrent) et même un homme étrange transportant sa mère dans un cercueil. Cicéron leur fit tellement pitié qu'ils allèrent convaincre le fermier d'à côté d'aider le pauvre bougre Avriel dû faire appel à la bonne parole de Kynareth et des Dieux. L'homme fut agréablement surpris de découvrir que le Temple avait un nouveau prêtre l'elfe se contenta de sourire à la réflexion. Il était étrange d'entendre ce genre de chose et de se dire « ce n'est pas une couverture, je suis réellement prêtre ».

La ville était nonchalante, comme d'habitude. Vilkas escorta Avriel jusqu'à Jorrvaskr. L'elfe n'était jamais entré dans la demeure des Compagnons. C'était grand et chaleureux. L'endroit respirait l'hospitalité des nordiques, aussi que la viande rôties et les gâteaux tout juste sortit des fours. Les Compagnons qui n'étaient pas membre du Cercle haussèrent un sourcil curieux en apercevant le nouveau prêtre chez eux, mais ne cherchèrent pas à questionner sa présence, puisqu'il était accompagné de Vilkas. Erika, Kodlak et Farkas n'étaient pas encore revenue de leur chasse.

Skjor et Aela, en revanche, étaient là.

Alors qu'une jeune femme sollicitait l'expertise de Vilkas, les deux autres lycanthropes approchèrent Avriel. Celui-ci s'était assit dans un coin, jambes croisées, l'air grandiose, comme tous les gens de son espèce. Avoir l'air supérieur, même assit, avait été gravé dans son être dès sa naissance. Certaines habitudes ne partaient jamais. Celle-ci sembla gêner Skjor… mais cela n'était pas étonnant : il était, malgré sa lycanthropie, un nordique : le raffinement elfique était au-delà de sa compréhension et appréciation.

« Tu es celui dont Erika a parlé. » Dit Aela.

Ils étaient loin des oreilles indiscrètes et les deux Compagnons bloquaient toutes possibilités qu'Avriel avait de partir. Un comportement de meute de loup et ils s'étonnent pourquoi le peuple n'apprécie pas les lycanthropes… Avriel leva néanmoins les yeux et afficha son plus beau sourire prétentieux.

« Qui ? » Osa-t-il dire.

« Ne joue pas avec nous. » Gronda Skjor.

« Ou bien… Quoi ? Vous allez me dévorer vif ? » Sourit Avriel.

Les deux lycanthropes eurent un mouvement qui, s'ils ne s'étaient pas retenus, aurait été d'abattre Avriel là où il se tenait. Mais le meurtre était un crime et les Compagnons valaient mieux que cela. Avriel se leva, imposant sa présence. Sa taille lui permettait de dominer les deux Compagnons et une pousser d'énergie magique les suggéra de reculer.

« Vous n'avez pas à m'apprécier, ni à apprécier ce que j'essai de faire. Mais n'essayez pas de m'intimider car vous êtes aussi efficace que des chiots contre le vent. »

L'elfe était certain que contre deux lycanthropes expérimentés, il n'avait que peu de chance de s'en sortir en un seul morceau. Surtout avec le poison qui coulait encore dans ses veines. Cependant, l'ancien thalmor ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on le prenne de haut de la sorte. Donc, en toute logique, il les prit de haut en retour.

Les portes de Jorrvaskr grincèrent, pour laisser un groupe entré. Kodlak, Farkas et Erika arrivèrent, couvert de sang mais victorieux.


	12. Le Vieux Loup

La craie grinçait sur le sol en pierre, ce qui fit mal aux dents à toute l'assemblée. La pièce était taillée à même la roche, juste sous la Forgeciel. Malgré la possibilité évidente de placer un large bol au milieu de la pièce, il y avait tout juste assez de place pour le rituel.

Les Compagnons observaient Avriel travailler en silence.

Le nouveau prêtre de Kynareth était loin d'être classique, aussi bien dans son apparence que dans son comportement. Il ne portait jamais les robes de prêtres, car il préférait des vêtements qui lui offraient une plus ample agilité : pantalon, chemise, bracelet en cuir… Et il y avait ses bottes, noires et finement décorée. Ceux n'ayant jamais rencontré un véritable Thalmor n'aurait jamais reconnu cet élément de l'uniforme sombre des inquisiteurs. En Skyrim, peu de gens savaient à quoi ressemblaient un agent Thalmor, sauf au moment où l'agent en question pointe le bout de son nez et commence à faire la morale à coup d'insultes, d'épées ou de sortilèges. De ce fait, Avriel pouvait porter ces bottes en plein jour, car l'idée qu'il ait été au service du Dominion ne sautait pas vraiment aux yeux. De plus, même s'il se démarquait par son comportement, sa manière de marcher et de se tenir, les Nordiques de Skyrim imputaient ce maniérisme au fait qu'il était un Haut-Elfe, et non qu'il ait vécu au sein du Dominion.

Pour préparer le rituel, Avriel avait remonté ses manches jusqu'aux coudes et avait emprunté à Erika son bandeau pour les cheveux, pour qu'il ne soit pas déranger par les mèches courtes et rebelles de sa nouvelle coupe. Avoir les cheveux longs manquait terriblement à l'elfe, qui ne les avait jamais eu aussi court de sa vie. Si certains le trouvait malgré tout séduisant, il se préférait avec les cheveux long.

Bref.

Il avait décidé d'utiliser le bol au milieu de la pièce à son avantage, dessinant le cercle magique tout autour. Il y plaça du charbon, de la menthe, des plumes de corbeaux et des fleurs de montagne bleues, avant d'enflammer le tout. Le bol se remplit immédiatement de flammes spectrales. Avriel ignora les échanges de regard parmi les Compagnons. Il vérifia son travail, fut satisfait, puis se tourna vers son public.

« Qui passe en premier ? » Demanda-t-il.

Kodlak n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

« Si le rituel tourne mal, il est préférable que cela soit moi qui en subisse les conséquences. » Dit-il. « Vous êtes jeunes. Vous avez le temps de trouver une solution. »

Avriel fut légèrement offensé par la suggestion qu'il puisse rater son coup. A l'inverse, il avait admis à Vilkas que c'était toujours une possibilité… Ravalant sa fierté, Avriel indiqua au vieux guerrier où se placer dans le cercle. Le mage se plaça à l'opposé de lui, de l'autre côté des flammes.

Il y eu un moment de silence où Avriel se concentra. Une inspiration. Deux inspirations. Trois inspirations… L'appréhension lui monta à l'estomac et dans la gorge. Il retira son amulette qu'il enroula autour de son poing. Il brûla chacun des ingrédients, un a un, en prononçant une incantation.

Ses mots sortaient de sa bouche comme ceux d'un étranger. La pièce devint sombre, les flammes bleues s'avivèrent. Les yeux d'Avriel devinrent blanc et lumineux, mais sa voix glaçait le sang des Compagnons. Personne ne put comprendre ses mots. Alors l'elfe prit une des tête d'harfreuse par les cheveux et la plaça au-dessus des flammes. Immédiatement, celles-ci explosèrent, silencieusement, mais soudainement. Elles enveloppèrent Kodlak qui n'émis aucun son malgré sa surprise. Vilkas eut un mouvement de défense, mais Erika le retint.

Alors Avriel lâcha la tête de la sorcière qui tomba dans les flammes. Aussitôt, celles-ci s'intensifièrent. Du corps extasié de Kodlak, une ombre féroce se débattit, refusant de sortir. Mais l'elfe n'interrompit pas son incantation, ne relâcha pas son amulette, n'arrêta pas le flot de sa magie partir dans le cercle magique. La bête, le loup vieux et immonde, hurla furieusement. Tout à coup il se jeta hors du corps, mais s'immobilisa brutalement. De son cou coula un sang spectral. Au-dessus d'Avriel, il y avait un corps magnifique aux formes délicates. Le poing imposant était fermé devant la bête et Kodlak, avec seulement un doigt tendu : l'ongle long et immaculé venait de tranché la gorge de la bête. La lycanthropie rampa, agonisante, pathétique, avant de finalement s'affaler sur le sol et se réduire en poussière. Elle disparut quand le rituel s'arrêta, lentement mais surement.

Avriel eut la sensation de sortir de l'eau brutalement, comme si on lui avait maintenu la tête sous la surface trop longtemps. La forme –qu'il n'avait pas vu mais dont il soupçonnait l'existence—était partie. Lui-même était redevenu normale bien qu'épuisé car ces sortilèges-là prenaient toujours énormément d'énergie. La pièce retrouvait sa luminosité.

Kodlak se tenait debout devant lui. Le vieux guerrier cligna lentement des yeux avant de prendre une longue inspiration. Il réalisa que le rituel était terminé. Quand il fut complètement sorti de sa torpeur, il se retourna brusquement vers les louveteaux qui l'observaient en silence, immobiles, choqués. Farkas explosa de joie quand Kodlak, avec une voix soulagée et abasourdie annonça : « La bête est… partie. ».

Et elle l'était. Avriel utilisa sa vue magique, mais n'aperçut pas cette aura bestiale autour de Kodlak. L'homme avait même l'air d'aller physiquement mieux : son visage avait des couleurs, ses yeux étaient moins vitreux, ses épaules étaient plus fortes. Il semblait bouger plus facilement aussi. Avriel eut le sentiment que ce soir, le guerrier allait avoir la meilleure nuit de sa vie.

L'elfe se laissa tomber sur un rebord qui longeait la pièce. Il avait drainé jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sa magika. Il n'en avait peut-être pas l'air, mais le rituel avait été plus difficile que prévu. Avriel passa ses mains sur son visage, pour essayer de rester éveillé. Les effets du poison se faisaient encore ressentir.

Erika apparut devant lui. Il leva les yeux pour voir l'immense sourire de la nordique. Elle lui tendit du vin et un verre. L'elfe ignora le récipient pour boire directement à la bouteille. Après trois longues gorgées, Avriel essuya ses lèvres du revers de sa main. Erika s'assit à côté de lui, tandis qu'il étudiait distraitement son amulette dans le creux de sa main.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-elle, avec un peu d'inquiétude. « Vilkas m'a raconté ce qui vous est arrivé à Fordhiver. »

« Ça va passer. »

« Il n'empêche... Vous avez du courage de faire ce rituel avec du poison dans vos veines. »

Avriel devait admettre que ce n'était pas la plus brillante de ses idées. A l'instant présent, il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : c'était de dormir. Longtemps. Sans interruptions. Mais cela était impossible. Il devait soigner Erika, Farkas et Vilkas, sans oublier qu'il avait des devoirs envers le Temple. Danica avait été plus que généreuse avec lui : il savait qu'il ne devait pas en abuser. Mais était-il capable de refaire trois fois ce rituel dans la même journée ? Il était sans doute préférable d'attendre un peu, de prendre quelques minutes pour se reposer. De toute manière, sans magika, pas de rituel. Avriel était en train de faire une liste de choses qu'il pouvait faire pour accélérer les choses quand des petits pains au miel apparurent sous son nez. Ses narines se réveillèrent, son estomac gronda. Les petits pains étaient dans une assiette qu'Erika tenait avec un sourire malicieux.

« Vous avez une mauvaise influence sur moi… » Grommela Avriel en prenant un petit pain.

« Vous aimez ça chez moi. » Ricana-t-elle.

Avriel ne souriait pas –il était trop fatigué pour cela—mais s'il avait été souriant, il aurait perdu sa joie. Le loup d'Erika influençait même ses expressions : un sourire agréable devenait un rictus inquiétant. Il devait la libérer de cette malédiction le plus vite possible.

Il avala trois petits pains, puis repris une gorgée de vin. Il ajouta au repas une potion. L'effet fut immédiat : sa magika repris du poil de la bête (sans mauvais jeu de mots). Avriel se leva puis lâcha d'une voix forte et déterminée :

« A qui le tour ? »


	13. Le poison dans les veines

Erika n'était pas encore prête à faire face au rituel. Même si Kodlak avait prouvé qu'il fonctionnait, la magie utiliser n'en restait pas moins impressionnante. Le vieux guerrier, tout comme Avriel, subissait les effets : la fatigue était bien réelle. Le porte-parole des Compagnons était un brave homme. Malgré son épuisement, il insistait pour rester auprès des louveteaux, pour les soutenir autant qu'il le pouvait. Il était assis dans un coin quand Erika vint le voir. Elle avait des questions elle essayait de se rassurer. Ou bien de perdre du temps. Cela était peut-être la bête en elle qui essayait de gagner du temps. Avriel observait la scène en silence, essayant de distraire ses oreilles de leur conversation. Il aurait préféré qu'Erika se montra un peu plus sûre d'elle. Les jumeaux vinrent le distraire de ses tristes pensées, malgré eux.

« L'un de vous veut s'y coller ? » Demanda Avriel alors qu'il préparait le deuxième rituel.

« C'est définitif ? » Demanda Farkas.

De tous les Compagnons et de tous les Nordiques qu'Avriel avait rencontrés jusqu'ici, Farkas était le plus simplet de tous. Toutefois, il y avait une honnêteté plutôt rafraichissante chez lui. Il était nettement moins difficile à cerner que son frère. Comme ils le disaient eux-mêmes : Farkas était les muscles, Vilkas était le cerveau. Il y avait un érudit au Domaine Aldméri qui avait émis l'hypothèse que les jumeaux qui se ressemblaient en tous points n'étaient en réalité qu'une seule et même personne, répartie sur deux corps. Ainsi les qualités et les défauts étaient réparties. Si l'on suivait cette logique, Farkas serait un être profondément stupide alors que Vilkas serait bien incapable de porter de lourdes charges. A cette époque, Avriel n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de contredire cette théorie, mais elle avait à l'évidence de grands défauts. Farkas avait lui-aussi de l'intelligence : différente de celle de son frère, mais bien présente. Quant à Vilkas, Avriel avait été témoin de son habilité à démembrer un tigre et une humaine sans même s'essouffler. Il portait une armure lourde et faisait volé dans les airs bouclier, épée et espadon comme si ces armes étaient faites en tissu. De ce fait, dire que ces deux hommes n'en était qu'un seul n'était pas exactement juste : ils se ressemblaient physiquement mais était différents de par leur caractère et leurs compétences et leurs qualités et défaut étaient répartie de manière plutôt équitable.

Avriel poussa un profond soupire quand il réalisa qu'il repartait dans des réflexions plus ou moins inutiles. Ce genre de pensé n'avait pas de sens ni d'utilités. L'elfe comprit néanmoins qu'il avait grand besoin d'étudier chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'il avait dévalisé la bibliothèque de Farengar sur le thème des lycanthropes.

« Oui, c'est définitif. » Confirma Avriel.

« Ça fait mal ? » Demanda Farkas.

Le Nordique était connu pour ne pas être particulièrement sensible à la douleur. Cependant il avait définitivement l'habitude de se préparer à la recevoir. Or ce rituel était nouveau pour lui : comment devait-il se préparer ?

« Demande à Kodlak. » Répliqua Avriel en pointant le vieux guerrier qui terminait sa conversation avec Erika.

« Pas la peine. J'y vais. » Conclu Farkas, sans demander l'avis des autres. Son frère ne semblait pas mécontent avec cette décision et Erika n'argumenta pas.

Libérer Farkas fut difficile. Sa bête résistait beaucoup plus que celle de Kodlak. Alors que la forme spectrale apparaissait au-dessus d'Avriel, ce dernier sentait qu'il manquait de magika. Mais la force magique égorgea tout de même la bête, avec une facilité déconcertante. Le loup se débattit encore. Tout à coup, une douleur lancinante éclata. Avriel retint son souffle tandis que sa blessure invisible au ventre se déchira. Elle était trop récente et il avait trop demandé à son corps. Erika et Vilkas bondirent sur leurs pieds en voyant du sang se répandre sur le sol. L'elfe résista aussi longtemps qu'il le pu, sentant le goût de fer dans sa bouche, son front dégoulina de transpiration tandis qu'il résistait à la douleur. Il mena, contre toute attente, le rituel à sa fin. Quand Farkas fut libéré, Avriel se sentait plus son corps. Il pressa ses mains contre la blessure. Foutu humains… foutu bandits. Il prit une grande inspiration, mais la souffrance l'empêcha de respirer. Il cracha le précieux liquide rouge. Il tomba sur ses genoux, puis sur le côté. Cette fois, Vilkas le rattrapa à temps avant que l'elfe ne se fracasse la tête contre le sol en pierre. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de neige pour amortir la chute.

La mémoire physique et la magie. Une grande histoire… Avriel ne l'avait jamais testé à ce niveau. Il espéra que cela allait être la dernière fois. Vilkas l'allongea sur le dos Erika se pencha au-dessus de son ami, l'inquiétude déformait son visage. La nordique appliqua aussitôt le petit sortilège de soin qu'elle connaissait. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Kodlak apporta alors une potion de soin qu'il avait toujours sur lui puis s'éloigna pour s'assurer que Farkas allait bien. Farkas retrouvait ses esprits.

« Bordel… » Grommela Avriel, en réaction au goût épais et amer de la potion, qui se mélangeait à celui du sang.

Mais les effets furent presque immédiats. La douleur fut rapidement soulagée, l'hémorragie s'arrêta, la plaie se referma.

« C'était quoi, ça ?! » S'exclama Erika.

Curieusement, ce fut Kodlak qui expliqua le phénomène. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait combattu auprès d'un mage qui avait subi des effets similaires après une violente blessure. Il n'y avait pas d'autre remède que le repos et Avriel le savait. Mais l'elfe voulait aider Erika qui ne voulut rien entendre.

« Tu vas te reposer, un point c'est tout ! Vilkas et moi pouvons attendre encore un peu. » Gronda-t-elle.

Avriel avait surpris un regard distant dans les yeux de Vilkas. Oui, le Compagnon pouvait être patient, mais il s'était aussi préparé à ce que ce jour soi le dernier en tant que lycanthrope.

Sa déception était compréhensible.

Trois jours passèrent où Avriel dormit sans aucunes interruptions. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, sa première réaction fut de manger et de boire puis il réalisa qu'il avait du pain sur la planche. Danica se doutait bien qu'il avait une mission importante dont les Compagnons bénéficiaient. Elle le laissa partir après lui avoir seulement demander de vérifier l'état des patients du Temple. Avait-il fait ce travail à la va-vite ? Peut-être. Heureusement, cela n'eut aucune conséquences graves.

Le soleil était particulièrement dure ce jour-là. Avriel était sorti du Temple, en meilleure forme que les trois derniers jours. Erika l'avait rejoint sous l'arbre au centre de la place. Il y avait une certitude nouvelle dans le langage corporelle de la nordique. Elle était prête. L'elfe la suivit vers la demeure des Compagnons. Devant la porte de la chambre secret sous la Forgeciel, les jumeaux et Kodlak les attendaient. Le vieux guerrier ne voulait pas manquer de soutenir ses jeunes frère et sœur, et Farkas avait une loyauté sans failles pour Vilkas.

Avriel était motivé et prêt. Il s'était reposé et Danica avait confirmé que son ancienne blessure ne devrait plus refaire surface sous l'effort. Cette femme –béni soit-elle—n'avait pas demandé pourquoi il avait subi une telle chose. Elle s'était contentée de lui sourire et de lui dire de prendre soin de lui. Elle avait aussi souligné qu'une fois son affaire « privé » terminé, qu'il partirait en mission pour le Temple pour rattraper son retard.

La lourde porte en pierre, sous la Forgeciel, s'ouvrit mais Avriel su immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un frisson descendit sa colonne vertébrale. Le cercle de craie était détruit. Quand aux ingrédients, ils étaient tous entreposer dans des paniers qui n'étaient pas là la dernière fois. N'importe qui aurait pensé que le cercle avait été dérangé quand l'un des Compagnons a eu un besoin compulsif de ranger la pièce secrète. Mais les réflexes d'autrefois d'Avriel prirent le dessus. Il constata qu'il y avait eu un conflit : les traces de crais décrivaient deux pairs de pieds qui avaient bougé selon le rythme d'un combat. L'elfe reconnu le jeu de Vilkas, mais fut incapable d'identifier l'autre personne. A vu de nez, il s'agissait d'un homme, probablement en armure lourde. Farkas ? Avriel avait entendu dire que les frères ou les sœurs se disputent parfois. Cependant, cela n'avait l'air d'être le genre des Jumeaux. Puis il y eu quelques fines lignes de sang qui ne provenaient pas de la blessure d'Avriel (qui avait été épongée autant que possible).

Avriel dévisagea Vilkas, puis Farkas, Kodlak et Erika.

« Une affaire de Compagnons, cela ne vous concerne pas. » Commenta alors le vieux guerrier.

« Cela me concerne quand mon travail est en jeu. Pourquoi Vilkas s'est-il battu ici ? »

Les Compagnons furent tous plus ou moins surpris que l'elfe sache une telle chose. Mais la vérité étant déjà en partie exposée, pourquoi ne pas tout simplement à révéler complètement ? Ce fut en out ce que pensa Erika.

« Skjor allait détruire les ingrédients, mais Vilkas l'a surpris avant qu'il ne puisse tout détruire. Nous avons récolté les plantes qui avaient brûlé quand vous dormiez. »

Les yeux jaunes d'Avriel trouvèrent Vilkas et le dévisagèrent. Il y avait effectivement une petite coupure à la lèvre et son arcade sourcilière était légèrement colorée. La mauvaise humeur du Compagnon qu'Avriel n'avait que vaguement remarqué était probablement dû à quelques dents cassées. L'elfe soupira profondément et lui lança un sortilège de soin. C'était mineur et Vilkas sursauta. Mais le sort eut l'effet espéré : les dents –ou peu importe la blessure qui le rendait mutique—furent réparées et les petits inconforts disparurent.

L'Altmer pensait beaucoup de chose de Skjor, et aucune d'entre elles n'étaient des compliments. S'il pouvait étrangler ce sale Nordique ou lui enfoncer sa trogne de chien dans une pierre, il le ferait. Toutefois, faire cela ne lui attirerait que des ennuis et Blancherive deviendrait son ennemi. Après tout Balgruuf le Grand avait un profond respect pour les Compagnons; sans la protection du Jarl, Avriel ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir avant de finir mort.

L'elfe prit alors une grande inspiration et essaya d'oublier le sabotage de son rituel.

Le temps de vérifier que les ingrédients dont il avait besoin était bien là, la magika d'Avriel revint à la normal. Il devait admettre qu'il appréhendait le rituel un peu. Mais l'idée de brûler les têtes d'harfreuses qui émettaient une odeur épouvantable le motiva à en finir avec toute cette histoire. Après avoir retracé le cercle et sans vraiment demander l'avis de qui que ce soit, Avriel saisit Erika par le bras et la força dans le cercle.

Sans le poison et sans toute la rhétorique du doute, le rituel fut plié en deux en trois mouvements. Cela convint parfaitement à tout le monde, en particulier à Erika. Elle fut si heureuse qu'Avriel l'esquiva plusieurs fois pour l'empêcher de l'embrasser. Quand elle calma sa joie débordante, Avriel se craqua les doigts et le cou avant de dire : « Au suivant ! ». Légère et heureuse, Erika quitta le cercle et laissa la place à Vilkas. Le Nordique eut un long moment d'hésitation. Ses pieds butèrent à la première ligne de craie. Ses yeux regardaient le sol décoré avec une terreur presque palpable. Farkas lui lança des mots d'encouragement, mais le Compagnon était tétanisé. Constatant cela, Avriel ordonna aux autres de sortir. Ne sachant pas exactement ce que l'elfe avait en tête, les Compagnons obtempérèrent avec hésitation. Quand la porte en pierre se referma, la pièce fut plongée dans un silence de plomb.

Avec sa vision magique, Avriel voyait bien que la bête de Vilkas était particulièrement vicieuse. Elle le tenait en laisse, lui paralysait les muscles en le bottant de terreur. A cela s'ajoutait la méfiance du nordique envers la magie. Et en même temps… En même temps il avait tellement envie d'entrer dans le cercle, de ressentir cette légèreté et cette paix dont les autres parlaient sans relâche. Il en avait tellement envie, qu'Avriel pouvait le voir.

« Je déteste les épées autant que vous détestez la magie. » Dit Avriel. « Mais quand c'est nécessaire, je prends les armes sans réfléchir deux fois. Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision pour vous, mais réalisez une chose. Tous nos efforts, nos disputent, nos conflits mais aussi notre entraide, nos victoires… Tout cela partira par la fenêtre si vous abandonnez maintenant. »

Avriel s'approcha et chercha les yeux de Vilkas. Du fait de la différence de taille et du fait que le Nordique regardait le sol, l'elfe du se plier en quatre, avant voir ce qu'il cherchait. Les yeux pâles de Vilkas bougèrent un peu, croisant les iris jaunes d'Avriel.

Quand Avriel lui suggéra d'enlever son armure, Vilkas obéit. Pied-nus, en pantalon et chemise, le Compagnon semblait plus à son aise mais demeura tout de même terrifié.

L'elfe hésita un instant. Il serra son poing puis le relâcha. Finalement se décida à prendre Vilkas par le poignet. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il se laisse entrer dans le cercle. Il n'alla pas jusqu'au centre mais se fut néanmoins suffisant. Avriel craignait qu'il ne s'arrachât du rituel, alors il garda la main du Compagnon dans la sienne. Puis récita son incantation, se gonfla de magie. Ses yeux devinrent blancs et la forme lumineuse apparut. Le loup résista beaucoup. Il résista tellement qu'Avriel se demanda combien de temps il allait pouvoir tenir. La bête, une fois extraite du nordique, esquiva les attaques de la forme. Mais cette dernière ne se laissa pas faire. Elle fondit une main sur la créature d'Hircine pour l'écraser au sol, et de son autre main lui empala le crâne avec un ongle. Vilkas eut un hoquet sourd. Quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux puis ses derniers roulèrent en arrière. Avriel le tira vers lui alors que Vilkas perdait connaissance.

Le rituel s'arrêta tranquillement. L'elfe souleva Vilkas sans trop d'effort et l'allongea sur l'un des rebords. Les autres Compagnons entrèrent, inquiets, quand le silence fut complet.

« On a attendu pendant trois heures ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? » S'exclama Erika, morte d'inquiétude.

« Cette saleté était coriace. » Grommela Avriel alors qu'il épongeait le front de Vilkas avec un linge gorgé d'eau fraiche.

Le manque de magika lui donnait la sensation d'avoir les membres en coton. Malgré sa maladresse, il s'appliqua à ramener Vilkas parmi eux. Farkas s'agenouilla près de son frère et le regarda fixement, comme si cela allait magiquement le réveiller. Mais Avriel laissa couler. Il était trop fatigué par débattre avec un homme ayant l'intelligence d'un chiot.

L'elfe laissa les Compagnons s'occuper de Vilkas. Ce dernier était seulement inconscient, rien de grave ni d'alarmant. La bête était partie. Il n'y avait plus de quoi s'inquiéter.

Avriel, malgré sa fatigue, rangea et nettoya la pièce. Il vit les autres accueillir Vilkas quand se dernier se réveilla enfin puis les regarda l'aider à se lever et à marcher jusqu'à dehors. Kodlak récupéra l'armure abandonnée dans un coin, se tourna vers Avriel, s'inclina respectueusement, puis le laissa seul sous la Forgeciel.


	14. Et Cetera, et cetera, et cetera

Le sac était presque prêt quand Avriel leva le nez de son activité. Danica était à la porte de la chambre des prêtres et l'observait en silence. Elle avait l'air pensive, un peu inquiète et… Il y avait un petit je-ne-sais-quoi en elle qui réveilla la curiosité d'Avriel. Avait-elle l'air triste ? Quand elle remarqua enfin qu'il la regardait en retour, elle se ressaisi en souriant.

« Vous commencez à avoir de la barbe. » Dit-elle. « Et vos cheveux repoussent enfin ! »

Avriel passa sa main sur son menton. Il avait oublié de se raser même si la « barbe » en question n'étaient que quelques poils pâles, minuscules et discrets. Les elfes avaient bien moins de pilosité faciale que les humains. Par contre, ses cheveux repoussaient à nouveau, effectivement. Alors qu'ils dévoilaient sa nuque depuis Helgen, ils étaient devenus suffisamment longs pour la dissimuler.

« Je suis certain que vous n'êtes pas là pour me dire ces banalités. » Soupira Avriel. « Regrettez-vous de m'envoyer loin de Blancherive ? »

Après le rituel qui délivra quatre Compagnons du Cercle de Jorrvaskr, Avriel avait fait trois mois de travaux intensifs au Temple. Il avait réparé le toit, participé au grand nettoyage annuel, avait tirer les livres, mener un grand nombre de prières, avaient soignés beaucoup de soldats et de civiles… Les prêtres et prêtresses du Temple de Kynareth n'avaient pas chômer et il restait beaucoup de travail à faire. Pourtant, Danica avait prit la décision d'envoyé Avriel à Fordhiver affin d'y construire un temple pour les Dieux. L'elfe soupçonnait que cette décision naquit du désir de Danica à recréer une certaine cohésion sociale entre les nordiques. Fordhiver avait beaucoup souffert : ses habitants blâmaient à tour de bras la magie et les étrangers. Avriel était un mage, un elfe et venait tout droit du Domaine Aldmeri. Son existence représentait tout ce que les gens de Fordhiver haïssaient mais son appartenance au culte de Kynareth les contraindra à, au moins, le tolérer. La présence d'un nouveau temple permettrait aussi, peut-être, de créer un peu d'activité dans la ville abandonnée du reste du monde. Les commerçants pouvaient très certainement avoir besoin de l'argent des pèlerins.

« Je vous envois dans un endroit si proche de vos ennemis. » Répondit Danica. « Beaucoup ignorent vos origines et votre passé mais les Sombrages n'en détestent pas moins les Hauts-Elfes. Je crains pour votre vie, tout en sachant que cette mission est nécessaire. »

« Tous les Temples de Skyrim sont d'accord avec cette idée, Danica. » Répliqua Avriel, qui avait déjà eut cette conversation quatre fois ces deux derniers jours. « Personne d'autres ne veut se rendre là-bas. Alors cessez de vous inquiétez et contentez-vous de me souhaiter bonne chance. »

Si Avriel voulait être honnête, il lui aurait révélé qu'il n'avait nullement envi de partir. Erika vivait à Blancherive et il bénéficiait de la maigre protection du Jarl. A Fordhiver, Avriel n'avait rien : pas de soutient, pas d'amis ni d'alliés et certainement pas de climat adéquat sans oublier : aucuns bons souvenirs. A l'inverse, il était en train de se construire une « vie normale ». De ce fait, il devait prouver aux Nordiques qui l'accueillaient qu'il était une valeur ajoutée à leur communauté. Si cela voulait dire partir de son sanctuaire pour braver la stupidité humaine dans un froid glacial, alors Avriel ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas partir.

Le seul véritable problème était Erika. Depuis qu'il l'avait libéré de sa lycanthropie, la Nordique semblait s'être fait une mission de vie de le protéger. Elle n'avait pas bien remarqué, malgré leurs aventures, qu'il était parfaitement capable de se défendre tout seul. C'est pourquoi, quand il quitta le Temple avec son sac sur l'épaule et quelques pièces d'armures, Avriel n'eut pas vraiment envie de faire savoir à son amie qu'il partait. S'il lui disait ou bien elle voudra venir avec lui, ou bien elle voudra le contraindre à rester. Les deux solutions n'étaient pas satisfaisante : Les Compagnons –et tout Skyrim au vu des Dragons qui attaquait régulièrement le pays— avaient besoin d'elle et il avait une mission plus ou moins sacrée à accomplir.

Mais dans son plan fantastique de partir ni vu ni connu, Avriel n'avait pas prévu un minuscule détail : l'inquiétude de Danica. C'est pourquoi, quand l'elfe arriva aux portes, il reçut une tatane en pleine tête. Se frottant l'arrière du crâne, il se retourna brusquement prêt à insulter de tous les noms l'imbécil qui avait fait ça, mais se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Erika. Avriel dépassait tous les habitants de Blancherive d'au moins une tête, mais la guerrière semblait accumulée les centimètres quand elle était furieuse. Elle se tenait si proche que l'elfe eut un mouvement de recul. Erika était si en colère qu'elle ne trouva aucun mot à dire mais s'apprêta à le frapper avec une deuxième tatane. Ce fut le bras fort de Vilkas qui l'arrêta.

« Tu peux frapper autant que tu veux, ça ne sert à rien. Pas grand-chose passe au travers de son crâne d'elfe. » Commenta le Compagnon sans trop d'émotion. « Mets-toi en route pour Solitude. Les bretelles de l'autre crétin ne vont pas se remonter toutes seules. »

« Je préfère accompagner ce crétin-là ! » Beugla Erika.

« Kodlak a été clair : ce crétin est à moi. » Répliqua Vilkas.

« Le crétin vous entend et se tient juste là. » S'exaspéra Avriel. « Auriez-vous l'amabilité d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? Je dois aussi vous rappeler que je n'appartiens à personne. »

Sur ces mots, l'elfe tourna les talons et continua son chemin à l'extérieur de la ville. Vilkas sembla le suivre. Erika, elle, n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

« Vous comptiez partir sans m'en dire un mot ?! »

« Vous partez aussi. » Grommela Avriel. « Je n'en savais rien. »

« Pour quelques jours seulement ! Le temps d'aller et revenir. » Répliqua Erika. « Quand reviendrez-vous ? »

Avriel n'avait pas vraiment de réponse à donner. Sa mission était de construire un Temple et de raviver Fordhiver. Les Dieux-seuls savaient combien de temps cela allait durer. Avoir l'autorisation de construire un bâtiment serait probablement la partie la plus longue du plan. Quand Avriel eut finit d'exposer cela, il ajouta : « Maintenant, arrêtez de me suivre et fichez-moi la paix. »

« J'ai reçu l'ordre de vous escorter là-bas. » Dit Vilkas sans émotions. « Danica nous a payer pour cela. »

C'était son jour… De tous les Compagnons, pourquoi Vilkas ? Pourquoi pas Farkas ? voire même Erika ? Avriel monta dans le taxi, suivit de Vilkas, mais Erika devait continuer à pied : elle avait une mission d'Enfante de Dragon à faire sur le chemin en parallèle. Elle les quitta a regret et non sans lancé la dernière tatane sur Avriel, qui la lui renvoya allègrement. Ce ne fut que quand leur voiture arriva sur les premiers plateaux enneigés que Vilkas justifia sa présence.

« J'ai déjà voyagé avec vous. Kodlak a donc juger préférable que ce soit moi qui vienne. Ça, et je me suis porté volontaire. »

Cette dernière phrase arracha à Vilkas une expression un peu étrange, qu'Avriel ne l'avait jamais vu faire. Il avait détourné les yeux en prononçant ses mots du bout des lèvres ses joues légèrement rosées. Avait-il… honte ?

« Après ce que vous avez fait pour mo—nous… je me suis dis que vous aidez à arriver à Fordhiver en un morceau serait une bonne manière de vous repayer. »

« Les Compagnons m'ont généreusement récompensé. » Répliqua Avriel en s'enroulant dans sa cape, alors qu'un vent glacial souleva de la neige. « Vous n'êtes pas obliger. »

« Je le suis. Danica nous a payer. C'est parce qu'elle l'a fait, d'ailleurs, que nous avons découvert que vous partiez. »

« Vous semblez tous _ravagés _par mon départ. Depuis quand je compte tant à vos yeux ? Ma sale tête d'elfe vous revient enfin ? »

Vilkas esquissa un maigre sourire. Celui-ci ressemblait à ceux que les Compagnons du Cercle faisaient, du temps de leur lycanthropie. Certaines habitudes pouvaient être difficile à tuer. Cependant, le Nordique n'offrit aucune réponse.

« Est-ce que votre terre natale vous manque ? »

Vilkas avait poser la question sans se rendre compte qu'Avriel s'était enroulé dans deux couvertures, s'était dissimulé sous une large écharpe, avait enfilé des gants épais et enfoncé son crâne dans un bonnet en laine. De lui, on ne voyait plus que le bout du nez.

« Vraiment ?! » Grommela l'elfe. "Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux!"

Dire qu'il n'aimait pas Skyrim était un euphémisme.

Vilkas explosa de rire. Le conducteur se retourna brusquement, constata la situation et se mit à rire aussi. Mais tous les deux se calmèrent immédiatement quand Avriel fit apparaître des flammes dans le creux de ses mains jointes. C'était surtout pour se réchauffer, mais la magie avait tendance à ramener les Nordiques vers un peu plus d'humilité. L'elfe n'eut qu'un seul regret : Vilkas avait un très beau rire. A cette pensée, il s'empressa d'ajouter que la beauté était difficile à trouver dans ses terres reculées, d'où le fait qu'il ait remarquer; sinon, croyez-le bien qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer mettre "beau" et "Vilkas" dans une même phrase, car il n'y a rien d'élégant chez les Nordiques, mais il faut bien l'avouer que... Non. En fait, non. Ou peut-être un peu... Mais là n'est pas la question!

Et cetera.

Et cetera.

Et cetera...


	15. Un temple à Fordhiver

Frodhiver était toujours aussi gelées, glacée et enneigée. Le vent soufflait toujours aussi fort, la neige s'accumulait toujours autant sur les falaises, les bords de chemins, les toits et les vêtements. A la minute où la voiture arriva sur le chemin d'où l'on pouvait voir le Collège, Avriel détesta sa vie un peu plus. Pourquoi diable quelqu'un avec un esprit sain voudrait vivre ici ? Dans un coin de sa tête, une réponse fit surface : « les Nordiques, qui d'autre ? » car ceux-ci ne sont pas exactement sain d'esprit. Comment pouvait-il l'être ? Ils aiment se battre, boire, insulter tous ceux qui ne leur ressemble pas et vivre dans des coins si reculer que même le soleil refuse de s'y rendre ! L'elfe eut un moment de silence. Bon… certes. Les Hauts-Elfes du Domaine aimaient se battre et insulter tous ceux qui ne leur ressemble pas… Mais ils le faisaient avec style ! Avec classe ! Avec dis-tinc-tion !

La voiture s'arrêta et Vilkas descendit, imité par Avriel. Le Compagnon regarda l'elfe, constata que ce dernier se les gelait, donc il lui proposa d'aller se réchauffer à l'auberge. Mais Avriel n'avait aucune envie de perdre du temps. Il traina ses deux mètres dix de corps glacé vers la Longère du Jarl, y entra et soupira de soulagement quand la chaleur du feu centrale lui réchauffa les joues. Les gardes sursautèrent en constatant la haute stature du visiteur, mais l'armure de Vilkas calma quelque peu leur esprit. Le Jarl, quant à lui, toisa l'elfe d'un regard qui se passait de commentaire, depuis son trône.

« Je vous suggére de garder votre complexe de supériorité elfique pour vous. » Grommela Vilkas à mi-voix tandis qu'ils s'approchaient du Jarl. « Korir n'est pas exactement amical envers votre espèce. »

« J'avais deviné, merci. » Maugréa Avriel.

« Les Compagnons sont toujours les bienvenus à Fordhiver, mais je m'attriste en constatant qu'ils perdent leur sens de l'honneur en acceptant un elfe en leur compagnie. » Lâcha le Jarl quand les deux visiteurs furent en face de lui.

« Nous serions encore plus déshonoré si nous excluons un homme envers qui nous avons une dette. » Répliqua Vilkas. « Voici Avriel, Prê—»

« Prêtre de Kynareth de Blancherive. » Coupa Korir. « J'ignore ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Balgruuf en acceptant un elfe du Dominion dans ses murs, mais suppose qu'il a de bonne raison. J'espère seulement que sa loyauté envers Skyrim est intact. La Prêtresse Danica m'a envoyé une missive pour me prévenir de votre venu. »

« Alors vous savez pourquoi je suis ici. » Dit Avriel.

« Oui, je le sais. Je sais aussi que vous êtes un Haut-Elfe et un mage, deux choses que je ne veux pas chez moi. Votre arrivée en Skyrim n'est pas aussi discrète que ce que vous l'imaginez et des rumeurs disent que vous avez des liens avec les Thalmor. »

« Les rumeurs sont dangereuses, surtout quand elles sont fausses. » Dit alors Avriel. « Je suis certes un Altmer et je suis né sur l'Archipel de l'Automne. Mais je n'appartiens qu'à Kynareth et j'ai été chargé de construire un Temple des Dieux ici, à Fordhiver. »

Korir eut un rire désabusé.

« Je ne laisserai personne construire un temple dans ma châtellerie en sachant que le responsable nie la puissance divine de Talos. » Lâcha-t-il. « Je respecte Danica, mais je refuse que vous restiez ici plus longtemps que vous n'en avez besoin pour repartir. »

Avriel s'était attendu à quelque chose du genre mais devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas de solution pour résoudre ce problème sans empirer la situation. Il pouvait utiliser son héritage naturel de la Commande pour contraindre le Jarl à donner son autorisation. Mais si Korir découvrait un jour qu'il a été manipulé avec de la magie, la tête d'Avriel finirait sur une pique. Son regard se posa brièvement sur Vilkas et une idée lui vint en tête. Le souvenir du rire qui s'était tari à la vue de la magie se ravivait. Il y avait le Collège juste à côté un Collège dont la magie était détestée. Mais les interventions divines n'effrayaient pas les Nordiques.

« Vous allez donc laisser le Collège tranquille ? » Demanda Avriel. « Je veux dire… vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais si un évènement comme le Grand Ravage venait à arriver à nouveau, ne serait-il pas mieux d'avoir les Dieux de votre côté ? »

Korir se redressa sur son trône.

« Mais mon existence vous dérange, c'est vrai. Peu importe, oubliez ce que je viens de dire, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais essayer de convaincre d'autres prêtres de venir à ma place mais cela va faire plusieurs semaines qu'ils refusent tous de venir… En même temps, qui voudrait venir dans un trou perdu dans la neige, loin des intrigues politiques de Skyrim… Peu importe, vraiment. Vilkas, venez, rentrons à Blancherive. Cette châtellerie est bien plus intéressante après tout. Avec le beau temple de Kynareth, les pèlerins sont plus nombreux et plus généreux. Jarl Korir, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Merci de nous avoir reçu. Une belle journée à vous et bon courage pour la suite. »

Avriel se dirigea vers la sortit, suivit de Vilkas, un peu hésitant. Mais une voix sonore les arrêta quand Avriel posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

« « Avriel », vous avez dit ? » Lâcha Korir. « J'ai conscience que vous me manipulez. »

L'elfe eut un large sourire, qu'il ravala quand il se retourna.

« Vous suggérez que ce temple aidera Fordhiver… Vous le pensez vraiment ? »

Avriel revint vers le Jarl, d'un pas lent et en répondant à la question.

« Les Nordiques de Skyrim ont souffert à cause du Dominion, j'en ai conscience. » Dit-il. « Mais dans mes voyages, il y a une chose qui a toujours réunit les gens : la Foi. Que Talos figure dans le panthéon ou non n'est que rhétorique religieuse : ce débat ne m'intéresse pas. Mon travail est de rappeler aux humains et aux mers que nous faisons tous partit du même dessin. Mon travail est aussi de vous défendre tous contre les maladies et les démons. Fordhiver a perdu son Temple pendant le Grand Ravage et, soyons franc, les choses ne sont pas allés pour le mieux depuis. Je ne peux pas vous garantir que tous vos problèmes se résoudront du jour au lendemain mais je peux vous dire qu'un Temple pour les Dieux ne peut pas faire de mal. »

Le Jarl Korir observa longuement Avriel. Ses yeux étudièrent l'elfe des pieds à la tête. Le discours était loin d'être subtil, mais Avriel n'avait pas de besoin de faire de la dentelle avec des Nordiques. Cependant, il avait attiré leur attention : celle de Korir, évidemment, mais aussi celle des gardes, d'un soldat Sombrage, d'une femme et d'un enfant. Le sombrage fit quelques pas vers le Jarl.

« Laissez un elfe –un étranger de surcroit— construire un temple ici ne fera qu'asseoir la puissance de l'Empire dans la région. Ulfric— »

« N'a encore rien fait pour Fordhiver. Il ignore aussi mon opinion sur tout, mais valorise Faillaise et Aubétoile. » Coupa Korir. « Cet elfe semble vouloir essayer d'aider ma châtellerie, et de manière bien moins coûteuse en termes de vie. »

Le Jarl ferma les yeux. Un long moment de silence, où il réfléchit à la situation, mit toute l'assemblée sur le fil. Avriel sentit le regard de Vilkas sur lui, mais ne détourna pas ses yeux du dirigeant de la ville… village… hameau…. Bref, de Fordhiver. D'autres Nordiques entrèrent dans la longère, prévenus de ce qu'il se passait. Finalement, les yeux bleus de Korir réapparurent et fixèrent Avriel avec une sévérité sans égale.

« Vous trouverez vous-même les ressources nécessaires pour construire votre Temple. Je vais ordonner à mes hommes de nettoyer l'espace à côté de l'auberge. Au moindre problème avec mes citoyens et vous devrez partir. »

Avriel s'inclina respectueusement. L'assemblée fut immédiatement prise par les émotions, discutant, chuchotant, débattant de cette décision peu ordinaire. Alors qu'il quittait la longère, accompagné de Vilkas, l'elfe entendit le Jarl ajouter : « De mon vivant, Fordhiver on ne saurait négliger les Dieux… ». Il avait dit cela pour lui-même, preuve qu'il avait encore un peu de foi en lui. Avriel allait devoir s'efforcer à ne pas trahir cette maigre confiance.

Dehors, le froid saisit Avriel de tout son être. Il s'enroula dans sa cape et, escorter par presque tout le… village ( ?), il se rendit à la taverne. Il fut agressé de question qui allait de « qui êtes-vous » à « comment va être le Temple » en passant, bien évidemment par « que voulez-vous manger ? ». Ce ne fut que quand les Nordiques furent épuisés par l'évènement qu'ils le laissèrent tranquille. Avriel profita de ce moment de solitude pour écrire un rapide message à Danica, qu'il envoya en un claquement de doigts. Vilkas choisi de ce moment pour s'asseoir à la table de l'elfe avec son assiette et son verre.

« Vous êtes sur la bonne voie. » Commenta-t-il.

« Il semblerait. » Répondit Avriel.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de mal à vous dire que vous avez des ombres. »

Avriel le savait. Le Sombrage avait discuter à un de ses hommes juste avant qu'Avriel ne quitte la longère. Ce même homme, avec quelques gardes de Fordhiver, étaient assis à quelques tables de celle d'Avriel, et l'observait avec méfiance.

« Ma mission était de vous escorter ici, mais je pense que je vais rester un peu. » Dit Vilkas. « Qui sait ? peut-être aurez-vous besoin d'aide pour votre Temple. »

« Si c'est le cas, je suis tombé sur le bon Compagnon : un cerveau en plus d'une force brute ? J'ai une de ses veines ! » Dit Avriel avec un sarcasme saignant.

« Riez autant que vous voudrez, vous êtes coinsé avec moi tant que je n'aurai pas remboursé ma dette. »

« De quelle dette parlez-vous ? Le… service, que je vous ai rendu, je l'ai fait gratuitement, pour le bien de mon amie. Mais puisque vous insistez pour m'aider, je vais vous solliciter dès maintenant. Vous connaissez Skyrim mieux que moi : où puis-je commencer à construire un bâtiment ? »

Les Temples sont bien jolis, mais ils n'en restent pas moins de la pierre, du bois et du chaume, assortit de manière à former un abri solide contre le froid. Dieux ou non, construire un bâtiment ne pouvait pas s'improviser et le Jarl de Fordhiver fut particulièrement clair sur le fait que sa châtellerie n'avait pas les ressources nécessaires pour l'aider. A part des ruines dwemers, de la glace et des forts abandonner, Avriel n'en savait pas beaucoup plus sur le territoire de Korir en-dehors de sa ville… village… peu importe.

« Il faudra sans doute se rendre à Aubétoile ou Vandeaume. » Expliqua Vilkas après un instant de réflexion. « En temps normal, en considérant votre… héritage… j'aurais suggéré Aubétoile. Mais la ville ne semble pas en mesure d'aider qui que ce soit depuis quelque temps, à cause d'une multitude de cauchemars épuisants. Notre meilleure option est donc Vendeaume, si vous êtes prêt à faire face aux Sombrages. »

« Ils ne peuvent pas être pire que vous lors d'une collecte de raisin jazbay. »

Vilkas ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Puis la referma. Il fronça les sourcils. Serra les lèvres. Les deux hommes se fixèrent pendant trois longues minutes. Quand Avriel haussa un sourcil avec un sourire au coin, le Compagnon détourna les yeux. Il eut la même expression que dans voiture au début de leur voyage. Compte tenu du contexte, cela ne pouvait pas être de la honte. L'elfe décida de mettre cette information dans un coin de son esprit.


	16. Un Temple, une nécropole et Gerd

Jarl Korir n'avait pas de ressources à partager pour la construction du nouveau temple, mais avait eu néanmoins la possibilité d'envoyer, sur sa propre initiative, une missive à Vendeaume sollicitant l'intervention d'un architecte. Quand ce dernier arriva, il trouva cinq gardes, un Compagnon et un Altmer en train de déblayer la neige et des morceaux de bois pourris, d'un large espace dans Fordhiver. L'architecte en question était un Nordique de forte carrure avec une chevelure blonde tressée. Sa barbe était glorieuse selon les « vrais enfants de Skyrim ». Il portait le joli nom Gerd, mais Avriel sut, en le voyant, qu'il allait être un problème.

Il commença par ne parler qu'au Jarl mais celui-ci, fidèle à lui-même, fit comprendre qu'il se désintéressait complètement de toute l'affaire. Quand le Nordique au cheveux blond comprit enfin que ce n'était ni aux gardes ni à Vilkas qu'il fallait qu'il s'adresse, mais à l'Altmer qui s'obstinait à lui parler… Disons que son visage eut différentes couleurs très rapidement. C'était un poil inquiétant.

Avriel sortit de son col son amulette de Kynareth pour prouver qu'il était bien prêtre, juste au cas où. Mais Gerd eut tout de même du mal à encaisser le coup. Malgré son inquiétude vis-à-vis de ma loyauté du Jarl Korir, l'architecte accepta de discuter.

Le Temple allait être essentiellement dédié à Kynareth, la Déesse du Vent et de la Nature. Quand on considère l'Histoire de Fordhiver, qui fut, rappelons-le, engloutit par une série des très violentes tempêtes, ce choix semblait loin d'être idiot. La tradition voulait que le bâtiment ait trois grandes salles : la pièce centrale, le lieu de vie des prêtres et prêtresses et un espace de prière. Comme le Châtellerie n'avait plus de Nécropoles, l'architecte suggéra de la construire sous le Temple. Mais Avriel avait eu le temps d'explorer un peu la zone. Avec le Grand Ravage qui avait fragilisé la côte, l'elfe eut le sentiment que creuser dans la pierre aussi proche du bord de mer n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée pour le long terme. Il suggéra alors que faire creuser la Nécropoles dans le mur naturel entre la Longère du Jarl et le magasin de Birna. L'Architecte refusa catégoriquement, mais refusa aussi de donner une explication.

« Si vous vous inquiétez pour le voisinage, allons leur demander. » Proposa Avriel.

« On ne va quand même déranger ces braves gens ! Ils travaillent si durs ! »

A cela, Avriel répondit en montrant des mains l'environnement autour d'eux : à part de la neige et quelques poules, il n'y avait pas une âme vivante dans la rue. Birna avait des difficultés à joindre les deux bouts justement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de travail et l'humeur du Jarl pouvait se mesurer par la désertion journalière de sa ville… village. Bref. Ils ne chaumaient peut-être pas, mais ils n'avaient pas non plus une montagne de travail. Il fallut néanmoins une journée entière pour convaincre Gerd d'aller voir les principaux intéresser. Birna n'y vit aucun inconvénient du moment que rien de mort n'en sortait. Quant au Jarl… Il fut plus ou moins furieux que l'Architecte refuse l'idée de construire la Nécropole _dont la châtellerie avait ridiculement besoin_. Il fallut qu'Avriel réunissent toutes ses forces pour ne pas abattre Gerd ou le contraindre à travailler sérieusement avec son héritage Commande.

Le temps qu'Avriel réussisse à obtenir les plans pour le Temple, les gardes et Vilkas avaient fini de dégager l'espace entre l'auberge et le pont du Collège.

« Il faudra me payer avant que j'envoie mes ouvriers au travail. » Commenta Gerd, alors qu'Avriel commençait à penser que les choses se passaient mieux.

Quand ces paroles passèrent les lèvres du Nordique, les oreilles d'Avriel se redressèrent. Il tourna ses yeux jaunes vers l'homme, imité par Vilkas. Même certains gardes toisèrent l'Architecte de loin.

Il y a une loi en Skyrim qui était appliquée partout dans l'Empire : la construction d'un Temple était toujours gratuite. L'ameublement était à la charge des prêtres, mais c'était tout. Même les enfants orcs connaisse cette loi. Le fait que Gerd puisse suggérer à l'elfe de payer était aussi absurde que choquant. Guerre civile ou non, cette loi était inscrite dans la culture Nordique depuis toujours. Si Gerd ne voulait pas financer le Temple des Dieux, il aurait dû le faire savoir dès le début : Avriel ou le Jarl auraient alors chercher un autre volontaire.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, pourtant gelé par les températures extrêmes. La patience d'Avriel était à bout. Il sourit. Il prit Gerd par les épaules, mettant ainsi l'accent sur leur différence de taille. Le Nordique n'eut pas le courage de lui tenir tête : il se ratatina sur place.

« Mon fils, la vie est pleine d'imprévus. » Dit-il, employant un faux ton paternel. « Alors _ne m'emmerde pas._ »

« Je ne vais pas vous emmerder avec ça. » Dit Gerd, après un silence de quelques secondes dont avait besoin la Commande pour entrer dans son système.

« _Finis ton travail et soi heureux d'avoir aidé les Dieux._ » Ordonna Avriel.

Il n'avait pas parlé suffisamment fort pour que les gardes, qui se tenaient un peu plus loin, puissent entendre la voix d'Avriel, qui était déformée par la Commande. Mais Avriel, dans sa frustration, avait oublier que Vilkas était resté attentif. Le Nordique ne commenta pas, mais il fixa l'elfe, tandis que Gerd s'éloignait pour arranger le début des travaux.

« Saviez-vous que votre voix se déforme quand vous faite de la magie ? » Demanda le Compagnon en prenant Avriel à l'écart. « Je vous ai entendu plusieurs fois, alors n'essayez pas de nier. Qu'avez-vous fait à cet homme ? »

« En quoi cela vous concerne ? » Soupira Avriel.

« Je veux savoir si l'homme en qui j'ai une dette peu manipuler les esprits ! » Répliqua Vilkas.

« Je ne vois pas de quelle dette vous parlez. » Répondit l'elfe avec un peu d'exaspération. « Et oui, je peux manipuler les esprits mais je n'ai pas besoin de magie pour cela. Avec bon poison, les bonnes paroles, les bons gestes, je peux vous faire dire tout ce que je veux, jusqu'à vos secrets les plus sombres. Je peux aussi réécrire complètement votre personnalité. Nous sommes bien plus fragiles que nous souhaiterions l'admettre. Vous savez d'où je viens et qui j'ai été. Savoir ce dont je suis capable ne devrait pas vous surprendre. »

« Cela m'inquiète et me surprend ! Je n'aime votre méthode ! »

Avriel leva un sourcil si haut qu'il se confondit presque avec ses cheveux. L'elfe ne savait pas si le Nordique était un idiot, un naïf ou s'il avait simplement mis des œillères avant de venir. Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, Vilkas avait été extrêmement prudent, et refusait de voir le bon en Avriel. Cela avait été une bonne chose ! Alors pourquoi avait-il imaginé, pendant une fraction de seconde, que l'elfe avait changé ? L'Altmer se pencha vers Vilkas, au point que leurs nez se touchèrent presque.

« Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de rester. » Dit Avriel d'une voix si basse qu'elle en était inquiétante. « Si mes méthodes ne vous plaisent pas, retournez à Blancherive, comme vous étiez censé le faire. »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement. Finalement, Vilkas détourna le regard. En s'éloignant, il poussa Avriel hors de son chemin.

L'elfe observa le Compagnon quitter la ville sans un mot. Les Nordiques étaient si étranges. Quand il revint vers Gerd qui envoyait un messager à Vendeaume, Avriel eut un besoin compulsif de tourner la tête en direction de la Longère du Jarl. Le soldat Sombrage l'observait attentivement, au point où l'Altmer comprit qu'il avait vu sa discussion houleuse avec Vilkas. L'elfe eut l'intuition que s'il voulait survivre à Fordhiver, il allait devoir faire bien plus attention.

Avriel sourit au soldat et lui dit bonjour d'un signe de la main. Le Sombrage détourna les yeux puis entra dans la Longère.


	17. Professeur malgré lui

La construction du Temple avançait à un rythme régulier, malgré les tempêtes de neige et les conflits entre l'Empire et les Sombrage. Ces derniers troublaient la vie à Fordhiver quand ils s'approchaient un peu trop des murs de la ville, mais gardaient tout de même une distance. C'était bien le seul avantage d'être isolé de tout : personne ne s'intéressait à vous.

Les progrès du Temple étaient immensément lents. De manière tout à fait inévitable, les travaux prirent du retard, ce qui ne manqua pas de frustrer un peu plus le nouveau prêtre qui développait un dégoût de plus en plus prononcé pour le froid.

Depuis que les ouvriers s'étaient mis à travailler sur la nécropole et le Temple, Fordhiver avaient reçu un peu plus de visiteurs que d'habitude cependant cela n'en faisait quand même pas beaucoup. La plupart des visiteurs étaient des pratiquants de la religion, mais certains autres étaient surtout là pour voir si l'elfe de service honorait Talos. Dans le cas contraire, Avriel serait accusé d'être un espion et, prêtre ou non, sa tête finirait sur une pique. Mais quand ces gens-là s'apercevaient que le bâtiment en construction était loin d'avoir l'air d'un Temple, ils comprirent qu'ils devront reporter leur fanatisme à plus tard. Pour les croyants plus modérés, Avriel offrait ce qu'il pouvait comme réconfort, conseil et prière.

L'elfe avait compris que malgré sa position et la bonne volonté du Jarl Korir, son héritage naturel n'était pas le bienvenu chez le châtelain. Avriel passait donc le plus clair de son temps loin de la Longère. La méfiance du Jarl envers l'Altmer se ressentit tout particulièrement au travers d'Assur, le fils de Korir. Celui-ci parlait beaucoup sans vraiment réfléchir, ce qui le rendait particulièrement malpolis. De tous les sales gosses que l'Altmer avait rencontrer, ce petit nordique était le pire. La fille du tavernier, qui avait un peu près le même âge, en souffrait aussi car le garçon ne pouvait pas se contenter d'être raciste, il devait aussi se comporter en enfant pourri-gâté digne d'un stéréotype de la noblesse. Quand Avriel le surpris à contraindre la petite à jouer à « la Chasse à l'Elfe », faisant d'elle l'elfe en question, le nouveau prêtre adressa à Assur un sourire si malveillant que le gamin couru en hurlant et pleurant dans les robes de sa mère. Quand la femme du Jarl demanda des comptes, la gamine du Tavernier nia toute implication du prêtre et raconta comment Assur eut peur d'une ombre dans les buissons autour de la taverne. Elle avait une imagination débordante et un grand sens de la narration.

« Vous devriez aller prendre des cours auprès des bardes de Solitude. » Sourit Avriel quand ils retournèrent à la Taverne.

La petite, portant le joli nom d'Eirid, sourit de toutes ses dents et demeura l'amie d'Avriel depuis. Même si elle préférait la compagnie de l'immense elfe à celle d'Assur, elle gardait néanmoins une distance raisonnable. Les raisons à cela étaient multiples, parmi lesquels les Nordiques de la région enseignaient à leurs enfants d'être vigilants face aux Altmers. Mais Eirid avait aussi compris qu'Avriel préférait la solitude mesurée à l'attachement social extrême dont les enfants pouvaient faire preuves.

Plus tard dans la semaine, alors qu'Avriel inspectait d'un œil sévère l'avancement des travaux, Assur lui jeta une boule de neige piégée de cailloux. L'elfe l'avait évité sans effort, mais sa fureur glacée (dans le sens figuratif et abstrait du terme) fit déguerpir le sale gosse. Depuis, Assur fut convaincue que l'elfe avait une vue à 360°. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, mais l'enfant n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Cela n'empêchait pas Assur d'arrêter ses espiègleries. Le jour suivant, Avriel eut le malheur de détourner les yeux de son repas à l'Auberge et trouva tout un bol de sel dans sa soupe. L'elfe le lui fit avaler quand Korir eut le dos tourné.

Assur décida aussi d'écrire une série d'insultes mal orthographiées, messages dignes du plus stupide des sombrages.

La pire farce qu'il fit subir à Avriel fut de dire au commandant Sombrage que l'Altmer cachait dans sa sacoche un papier avec le sceau de l'Empire imprimer dessus. Le Sombrage interrompit donc un repas à l'Auberge, sans l'aval de Korir, pour –essayer—de violenter Avriel et fouiller ses affaires. Evidemment, il ne trouva rien, si ce n'était les lettres que lui envoyaient Erika et Danica, ainsi que les missives concernant la construction du Temple. Comme les Sombrages mettaient sans-dessus-dessous la taverne, Dagur, le tavernier, couru chercher le Jarl Korir.

Les quatre semaines après cet évènement se firent sans histoires, car Avriel fit comprendre de manière très claire à Assur que s'il recommençait, il finirait à l'orphelinat de Faillaise. Cela n'empêcha pas le garçon de l'insulter dans la rue mais il y avait toujours un adulte responsable pour lui rappeler ses bonnes manières. Ou pas.

Ce moment de calme permis à Eirid d'éviter Assur et de passer plus de temps avec Avriel. Celui-ci l'encouragea à le laisser tranquille, mais la petite fille n'entendit rien à son mécontentement.

« Est-ce que tous les Nordiques sont aussi têtus que vous ? » Demanda-t-il un jour.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules tandis que son père explosait de rire. Apparemment, le désarroi d'Avriel était une source d'amusement pour les Nordiques du coin. L'elfe comprit lentement que résister à cette gamine était aussi inutile que de combattre du feu avec des flammes. Il dut, par conséquent, répondre aux multiples questions d'Eirid : d'où venez-vous ? Comment est-ce là-bas ? Vous êtes allé à Blancherive ? Et Solitude ? vous avez vu un dragon ? Comment il était ? était-il gros ? Crachait-il du feu ? Pourquoi vos cheveux sont presque blancs ? Pourquoi vos yeux sont jaunes ? Pourquoi vous êtes si grand ? Les elfes savent-ils tous faire de la magie ? Vous aimez lancer des sorts ? Quel est votre sort préféré ?

Il y eut néanmoins une question qui attira l'attention d'Avriel. Elle n'avait pas été prononcée mais il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre. Eirid restait principalement en compagnie d'Avriel quand celui-ci écrivait ses lettres ou prenait des notes sur la construction du Temple. Elle prenait les vieilles lettres, les ouvrait, les inspectait dans tous les sens. Parfois, elle prenait la plume d'oie et observa avec attention la pointe. Il lui arrivait même d'imiter le geste de l'écriture avec. Ce fut finalement l'Altmer qui mit des mots sur cette question silencieuse.

« Savez-vous écrire ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête négativement, sans lâcher des yeux l'écriture fluide et délicate de l'elfe.

« Lire ? » Ajouta-t-il.

La réponse fut la même.

Avriel soupira profondément, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Le jour suivant, il lui mit une pierre rectangulaire et extrêmement fine sous le nez, ainsi que du fusain. Elle ne le questionna pas quand il lui montra comment écrire l'alphabet et les mots. Personne ne commenta publiquement la démarche, mais tous eurent une opinion. « Il enseigne à une fille : quelle perte de temps. », « Il essai de la convertir, c'est certain ! », « L'Empire est derrière tout ça ? Vous Pensez ? » ou au contraire « Enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable ! ». Avriel enseignait à une petite fille comment écrire. Même si cela semblait, en soi, normal pour un prêtre d'enseigner quelque chose d'aussi important, cela mettait surtout en valeur l'inaptitude des Nordiques de Fordhiver à en faire autant. Or Assur savait lire et écrire. Mal, certes, mais tout de même.

Le Mage Nelacar contribua un peu à la mission d'Avriel en prêtant de temps à autre quelques livres essentiellement des contes. Mais le chercheur, comme tout bon universitaire, avait d'autres chats à fouetter que d'aider le prêtre dans sa tâche. Donc ce fut seul qu'Avriel s'attela à une activité avec lequel il n'était pas très familier : l'enseignement. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, enseigner quelque chose n'était ni simple, ni évident. L'elfe n'avait été que très peu en contact avec des enfants, même quand il a été enfant lui-même. Il ne savait pas exactement comment leur parler il en savait encore moins à propos des petites filles nordiques. Heureusement, Eirid était de nature patiente.

Après une semaine d'apprentissage, Haran, la mère d'Eirid, s'assit avec eux. Elle ne toucha à rien, ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle se tenait droite dans sa chaise, les mains sous les cuisses, observait ce que faisait sa fille et écoutait Avriel. Ce dernier la toisa longuement du regard la première fois qu'elle se joignit à eux mais finit par rapidement l'ignorer. L'Altmer avait comprit que si Dagur savait lire et écrire, sa femme et sa fille étaient profondément analphabètes.

L'elfe n'avait pas la fibre de l'enseignement. La lenteur des progrès de la mère et la fille le frustrait profondément. Heureusement que donner des cours n'étaient pas la seule activité qu'Avriel avait pour tuer l'ennui.

Un soir, il trouva refuge chez Dirna afin de travailler sur les statues des divinités. La tradition, au Domaine Aldmeri en tout cas, voulait que les prêtres construisent eux-mêmes les effigies des dieux pour les nouveaux Temples. Le travail serait moins fastidieux si Avriel avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de talent artistique ou artisanal. Or s'il était un artiste avec une dague à la main et des sortilèges mortel, il était aussi délicat en arts plastiques qu'un mammouth. Sa vie d'Inquisiteur Thalmor ne lui donnait des mains stables que pour couper la chaire… mais face à de la pierre, elles étaient nettement moins utiles. Il aurait volontiers passé le problème à quelqu'un d'autre, mais il était le seul prêtre du coin. Au moins, l'activité occupait l'esprit profondément ennuyé d'Avriel, et le gardait de s'arracher les cheveux à la simple mention de l'accumulation des semaines de retard.

Il recommençait pour la énième fois la statue de Kynareth, qui devait être parfaite. Dirna était depuis longtemps monter chez elle. Elle lui avait préparé un thé et devait probablement lire un livre à l'heure qu'il était : du moment que l'Altmer ne faisait pas trop de bruit –ce qui n'était pas une mince à faire—la jeune femme ne voyait aucun inconvénient pour que le prêtre reste. Mais alors qu'il pressait doucement la lime contre la pierre, un hurlement strident éclata. Sa main dérapa et arracha la peau au-dessus de son pouce. Avriel lâcha une série de jurons tandis que Dirna descendit prestement.

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? » Demanda-t-elle, inquiète, en s'enroula dans un châle.

Avriel ravala sa douleur pour abandonner son travail et ouvrir la porte du magasin. Avec son hôtesse, il sortit le nez. Le vent glacial de la nuit lui congela le sang (dire que ça réaction était dû au bain de sang qui se dessina devant lui aurait été le mensonge le plus honteux). L'elfe comprit ce qu'il se passa en quelques secondes. Il poussa Dirna à l'intérieur.

« _Barricade-toi à l'intérieur ! »_ Commanda-t-il.

Il resta dehors et sortit sa lame d'ébonite de son fourreau. Deux ouvriers, quatre gardes et cinq Sombrages morts gisaient sur le sol mais aucune goutte de sang ne contaminait la neige. Jarl Korir et ses hommes se battaient farouchement contre trois humanoïdes. Peau pâle, yeux rouges, sortilège _sanguinaris_… Des vampires. Avriel activa sa magie et la laissa l'envahir. Puis, aussi foudroyant qu'un éclair, il s'élança contre les créatures, courant sur le mur de la longère pour dépasser les combattants et prendre l'ennemi à revers. Il parvint à poignarder une des créatures dans le cœur : avec la magie, sa main passa au travers de la chair, faisant un large trou sanguinolent dans la poitrine de l'intru. Mais l'effet de surprise disparu. L'un des vampires se lança sur Avriel qui évita chacun des coups avec une facilité déconcertante, même quand il redirigea sa magie pour le concentré dans un sortilège. Une boule lumineuse grossissait, grossissait et grossissait encore tandis qu'il esquivait les coups et les zones d'influence du _sanguinaris._ Le deuxième vampire arracha le cou d'un garde avec les deux puis donna un coup si puissant au Jarl que celui-ci fut projeter en arrière, la respiration complètement coupée. Alors qu'une hache se levait au-dessus de Korir, Avriel leva sa main dans le ciel et relâcha le sortilège. Une lumière vive comme le soleil d'été illumina tout Fordhiver, engloutissant tout sur son passage. L'Altmer entendit un bref cri et une vague agonie, mais quand la lumière s'arrêta, il n'aperçu que deux corps à la place des vampires. Les Nordiques étaient aveuglés mais intacts.

L'un des vampires respirait encore. Son corps calciné rampait vers une épée abandonnée quand Avriel lui écrasa la main avec son pied. Il entendit un râle, le corps se secouant violemment. Un rire ?

« Je-reconnais…ces… bottes… » Râla le vampire. « Alors-comme… ça… Korir-baise … un…Thal-m-mor ? »

Avriel lui explosa le crâne avec un autre sortilège –moins puissant— de Lumière pure.

_Merde. _

Ce fut ce que pensa Avriel quand le silence tomba sur Fordhiver. L'appel du combat lui avait fait oublier ses bonnes résolutions. Il avait été tout sauf discret. Et maintenant, ce satané vampire à oser identifier ses bottes de vive voix… Mais pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas jeter ces fichues chaussures au feu ? Erika le lui avait pourtant suggéré un grand nombre de fois, de vive-voix et dans ses lettres. « Un mémento de son autre vie » avait-il alors à chaque fois argumenté. Non pas qu'il en avait besoin. Entre sa phalange manquante, son pendentif et le souvenir des blessures infligées par Impériaux et Dragons à Helgen… Avriel se sentit stupide : un sentiment particulièrement détestable.

Mais son esprit s'éloigna de sa situation quand un cri assourdissant d'une mère en détresse le contraignit de se couvrir les oreilles. C'était Haran, en larme et hurlant aux Dieux.

« Ils ont pris Eirid ! » Hurla-t-elle. « Ma fille ! Mon bébé ! »

Et un malheur n'arrive jamais seul. La mère d'Assur sortie de la Longère, elle aussi en pleure et se jeta dans les bras de Korir. Elle murmura quelque chose qui rendit le Nordique blême. Avriel pu lire en partit sur les lèvres de la femme : Assur était contaminé. Vivant, mais contaminé. Un vampire avait décider de prendre un en-cas quand tous les guerriers eurent le dos tourné. Sans l'intervention de sa mère, Assur aurait été tué.

« Le blé est doré… » grommela l'Altmer. « Depuis quand les vampires mangent-ils du pain ? »

Il rangea sa dague et récupéra tout ce qu'il pouvait des Vampires. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose : des pièces d'or, quelques bijoux, des vêtements de bonnes qualités mais brûlés de part et autres… Il y avait un reste de lettre. Avriel due l'exposer à la lueur d'une torche de la Longère. Il ne restait de l'objet qu'un bout fragile, mais quelques traits étaient encore visibles il s'agissait d'un dessin : un trait en pointillés finissait en croix sur un pic. Une montagne ? Un iceberg ? Rien ne permettait de le déterminer sans d'autres marqueurs. Avriel colla le bout de papier sur le visage d'un des gardes et lui demanda s'il reconnaissait l'endroit. Le pauvre bougre était un jeunot parfaitement terrifié par l'elfe. Il hésita et bredouilla mais quand il remarqua que la patience d'Avriel brûlait aussi vite que des cheveux dans des flammes, il avoua qu'il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un pic de rochers dans la Mer de Fantômes, au Nord-Est de Fordhiver, bien au-delà de l'Avant-Poste de Septimus Signus.

L'endroit sur le papier pouvait aussi bien être un pic rocheux dans la chaîne de montagne de Fordhiver.

Il entra dans l'auberge et remplit ses sacoches de petites choses à manger ainsi que de plantes et de potions qu'il avait préparé par ennui ces derniers jours. Puis il ressortit. Il devait s'occuper des morts, c'était son devoir. Mais Eirid avait besoin de son aide. En utilisant sa vision magique, peut-être qu'il trouvera une trace d'elle. Si jamais cela ne fonctionnait pas, il ira au Nord à la recherche de ce pic dans la mer.

« Où allez-vous ?! » S'exclama un garde.

La réponse était évidente, mais les gardes avaient d'autres priorités. Assur était chez lui : la priorité était lui. L'elfe était le seul prêtre du coin les mages ne sortaient jamais de leur Collège. Non pas que les Nordiques auraient osés solliciter leur aide. Cependant, Avriel savait que chaque minute gaspillée augmentait les chances d'Eirid de se faire tuer ou pire… Au moins, si Assur devenait un vampire, il serait sous le contrôle de ses proches. Si Eirid devenait un vampire, alors elle serait sous le contrôle horde de tueurs sanguinaires. Avec cette logique, le choix fut rapide.

En s'enroulant dans sa cape qu'il avait récupéré chez Dirna, Avriel réveilla sa magie et suivit les traces. Elles étaient légères et s'éloignaient de Fordhiver en direction de Vendeaume. L'Altmer n'entendit pas les ordres de Korir, lui ordonnant de revenir. Ou plutôt, il _refusa_ d'entendre le Nordique. Les hurlements déchirants de Haran se gravaient dans son âme comme un surin de fortune dans de la chaire. Alors qu'il marchait dans la neige et le vent, Avriel n'eut qu'une prière en tête : qu'il puisse oublier, un jour, ces cris.


End file.
